DRAMA TOTAL: CIUDAD DEL DRAMA
by Fanaticocrazy
Summary: 16 adolescentes junto a Chirs McLean y el Chef , en una batalla por 100,000 dólares , 8 semanas en esta competencia donde puede pasar de todo
1. PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS PARTICIPANTES

**Hola lectores, como dije esta es una historia basada en Drama Total**

 **Algo importante que les tengo que Decir, es que en mi historia, esta será la primera temporada de Drama Total, ya tengo listo por ahora 18 capítulos que están en borrador, los cuales solo me faltan pulir detalles, para que este más interesante , los participantes son inventados**

 **Bueno este fic, hay drama, acción, romance , alianzas, traición , desamor, y todo lo que hace Drama Total, las eliminaciones son con sentido y razones, no solo es votar por votar , pero esto se verá a partir capítulo bueno algo que les gustara saber, es que si publicare el Final, no como otros fics que me quede con las ganas de leer, sin mas preámbulos aquí está el primer capitulo**

 **…..**

Los autos recorren el asfalto a toda velocidad , gente transitando de aquí a allá , empresarios queriendo llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, niños corriendo , tractores trabajando , camiones tocando su bocina , la bulla de los vendedores en sus tiendas, pero por cierto un lugar muy lindo , hoteles 3 estrellas , un parque municipal , una avenida muy transitada-Decía Cris mientras estaba recostado en una banqueta de la plaza mayor

CHRIS: Hola , Soy Chirs McLean (recostado sobre una banqueta) y a partir de hoy el presentador de este nuevo reallity show que dará que hablar en estos días , en donde 16 chicos adolescentes de entre 17 a 18 años fueron obliga…(tose) perdón quise decir fueron invitados a participar de este concurso en donde aprenderán a convivir en esta hermosa y linda ciudad , obviamente nadie es oriundo del lugar , todos fueron invitados de distintas partes de la capital , ellos competirán en distintas pruebas donde en cada desafío se irán eliminando uno por uno, hasta que solo quede el ganador, hehehejeje , bueno sin más que decir (se para de la banqueta) es hora de conocer a nuestros 16 jóvenes que competirán por el jugoso premio en efectivo de 100,000 dólares libres de polvo y paja , bueno es hora presentarlos- la cámara enfoca a la entrada de la Plaza

CHEF: Te olvidaste presentarme McLean- dice al aparecer de repente

CHRIS: Lo siento , cocineros y demás al último – lo dice con un tono burlón

CHEF: Grrrrrrrrr- gruñe

A lo lejos se ve una limosina pequeña color negra llegando hasta la entrada de la Plaza que tenia 4 caminos desde las 4 esquinas con una fuente en el medio

Sale del vehículo una chica de pelo lacio color negro hasta los hombros, pantalón de buzo de vestir color azul marino, polo color celeste y una casaca del mismo color que el pantalón, ella era de tez trigueña, de ojos negros, y usaba tenis blancos

La chica al bajar del carro ,un perrito empieza a ladrarle

KAREN: Deja de ladrarme , que no te conzco- pisa de casualidad al perro que solo aullaba de dolor

CHRIS: Hey ,tranquila amiga ,no queremos tener denuncias por maltrato animal- se queja indiferente

KAREN: jejeje, pues no tratare de lastimarte lindo- lo dijo riendo de buena manera

CHRIS: Creo que esta chica no es mala, ella es tonta- Burlándose mirando a la cámara

Otra limosina viene de la parte de atrás y estaciona al inicio de la plaza

Un chico rudo baja, pelo parado en puntas color negro ,con un cuerpo normal no tan musculoso pero tampoco era un debilucho , vestía un polo negro manga corta con el dibujo de una calavera, pantalón blue Jean, zapatillas urbanas blancas

BRYAN: Ola viejo- lo saluda con rudeza

CHIRS: Ola Bryan ,veo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto

BRYAN: ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí?-pregunta enfadado

CHRIS: Nada viejo, solo son rumores – tratando de no seguir la conversación

BRYAN: Pues fíjate que a mí me han dicho sobre tu adicción a…

CHRIS: Hey, chico tranquilízate- Lo calma al bravucón

Baja de otra limosina una chica de estatura mediana con pelo negro , tenía un cerquillo hacia la derecha , llevaba una vincha azul ,un poco gordita, pero era linda realmente vestía una blusa blanca ,pantalones plomos y un chaleco azul marino

HANNA: ¿Qué tal Chris? –saluda amistosamente la chica alzando su mano

CHRIS: Hola Hanna, luces bella- le mando un piropo

HANNA: jajaja, gracias-responde a su cumplido riendo

Atrás se encontraba otro de los participantes que ya había bajado de otra limosna , el traía solo una mochila negra, al igual que los anteriores chicos

Un chico con short negro y zapatillas amarillas , pelo negro hacia el costado y un fleco que le tapa un ojo , polo azul con mangas blancas, de color trigueño,

CARLOS: Hola Chris-lo dijo con una mirada seria

CHRIS: Hola Carlos, cambia esa cara que acá se viene a divertir- lo dice burlón

CARLOS: Hola Hanna – se percata de su amiga

HANNA: Hola Carlos ¿Cómo está tu prima que viajo a Paris?

CARLOS: Oh ,ella está muy…..

CHRIS: Un momento se supone que nadie se conoce aquí , nadie se conoce- dice enfadado al ver que los chicos se llevan bien

KAREN: Ola Nadie jajaja- lo dijo de manera tonta

Bryan la mira extrañado ante la estupidez que dijo Karen

Chris voltea enojado a ver al Chef

CHEF: ¿Qué? Nadie más quería firmar contratos – se excusa

Seguían llegando más participantes

Bajo de la movilidad un chico buena onda , aunque no era muy atractivo , él era muy delgado ,tenía el pelo chusco gris oscuro casi negro, tez trigueña vestía un polo manga corta color rojo con el dibujo de una ciudad blanca, y pantalón jean negro , zapatillas azules y una pulsera rasta (amarillo, rojo , negro y verde )

JOSEPH: ¿Cómo estas Chris?- lo saluda chocando los puños con el anfitrión

CHRIS: Ola Joseph

JOSEPH: Bueno veo que el ambiente es bueno, espero ganar tu competencia, pero lo más importante que sea una agradable experiencia- todo lo dice como un chico cool

CHRIS: Oh, si , yo también lo espero- lo dijo sarcástico

Baja de otra limosina un chico que la verdad no era muy atractivo, en la escala del 1 al 10 le daría -5, él era de tez trigueña, lo que más resaltaba de él era su nariz prominente , de pelo negro peinado hacia abajo , vestía un polo celeste y un pantalón jean azul , zapatillas negras, además de un reloj y cadena doradas

BRYAN: Vaya que tipo más guapo, ¿no lo creen chicas? – se burlo

KAREN: Me parece Lindo- en un tono feliz

HANNA: No es gracioso- lo recrimina a Bryan por su comentario

CARLOS: Oye , no me parece bien que te estés burlando- lo critica

JOSEPH: Si, no es gracioso- se molesta

BRYAN: Ok, lo siento, no quise herir sus sentimientos- refunfuña

DANNY: Ola chicos- saluda socialmente

Todos los demás lo saludan, excepto Bryan y Carlos que aunque lo defendió no tenía la costumbre de saludar desconocidos

Atrás estaba María una chica gordita estatura mediana, piel blanca ,cabello naranja que no era natural , lucía una blusa rosada con flores rojas y un jean escotado color celeste, zapatillas moradas

MARIA: Ola Chris – emocionada pero no lo suficiente

CHRIS: ola-le estrecha la mano que estaba sucia

MARIA: iujjj, así está bien – con asco se aleja poco a poco

DANNY: Ola Maria-dice cortésmente

MARIA: Ay ¿Qué se supone que eres? Una especie de mutante- lo dice con asco

Chris Y Bryan ríen ante tal comentario

Otra limosina llega por la parte trasera

Un chico enorme y rechoncho , su pelo era estilo hongo de color negro, con una camisa manga larga color verde pastel y un pantalón drill color crema, zapatillas rojas con una risa escandalosa

ELIAS: jajajaa , que tal Viejo – le da una palmada en la espalda a Chris ,este se molesta

CHRIS: Ola Elías, el que no le ve los problemas a la vida – mirándolo serio

ELIAS: Claro, estas en lo cierto- concuerda

El muchacho choca los cinco con Bryan , Joseph , Hanna y Karen

ELIAS: Ojala la hora de comer sea pronto – se soba la barriga y le sonríe a Maria

Un chico en la parte de atrás , polo negro, jean negro ,zapatos negros y lentes cuadrados venía con un corte moderno , de cabello negro, era guapo, pero era el nerd de su clase por lo que le costaba socializar pero esta era la oportunidad de su vida de conocer gente nueva y hacer muchos amigos, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encontrar el amor , estaba un poco nervioso aunque no era notorio para los demás

ALEX: Ola a Todos- lo dice tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

CHRIS: Hola-lo dice con desprecio

Alex se acerca a los demás un poco tímido pero alegre

BRYAN: Veo que ya tengo con quien divertirme-Se dice a si mismo malvadamente

JOSEPH: Ola Alex- le da los cinco

El nerd atina a chocar los cinco también

Una chica linda pelo ondulado , morena, alta, flaca, con tacones de plataforma , era delgadita pero con las curvas bien formadas , vestía una falda por encima de las rodillas color azul y una blusa blanca y en mano llevaba su cartera roja , tacos numero 6

Todos se quedan embobados ante su belleza a excepción de Carlos

HANNA: Vamos Carlos, no seas tan amargado-trata de hacerlo sonreír

CARLOS: No me agrada esa chica- desconfía de la recién llegada

HANNA: Pero ni siquiera la conoces

CARLOS: Osea tengo que esperar a conocerla para que me caiga mal, como tú por ejemplo

HANNA: Hee ¿Qué?-lo dice triste ante el comentario

CARLOS: Jajaja, ya sabes que siempre me bromeo contigo- le muestra una sonrisa

El conductor saluda a la chica

SILVANA: Hola lindos-saluda a los demás chicos pasando delante de ellos , para que la miren

Detrás de ellos está un chico bajito ,pelo militar, polo amarillo, pantalón marrón, Tez canela pero muy guapo que respondía al nombre de Luis sostenía un espejo en su mano derecha ,Todas las chicas suspiraron cuando lo vieron bajar

No le importo el resto ni siquiera Chris y fue a sentarse en una banqueta

Detrás venia una chica flaca. Falda de jean azul con pantalonetas negras , una chaqueta rosa encima de un polo manga larga color blanco ,y el pelo lacio pero chusco por partes de color negro, y unos lentes ,tenía una parte de su cara tapada por su pelo , usaba botas negras

CHRIS: Ola Vilma

VILMA: Salí de mi casa, para venir a esta linda ciudad, eso es bueno – con sarcasmo

CHRIS: Oye chica emo ¿Qué te….

VILMA: Vuelves a llamarme emo y pateare tu trasero hasta que mis botas se desintegren

CHRIS: Ow, lo siento - intimidado

Una chica la golpea por la espalda casualmente

VILMA: Auch, fíjate distraída- le regaña

JANETH: Ow, lo siento disculpa- lo decía mientras seguía pendiente de su teléfono móvil , ella era una chica bajita con camisa a cuadros color blanco y rojo y un jean azul pegado y pelo marrón recogido en un moño, su piel era canela

VILMA: Eso no basta- reclama de brazos cruzados

Un chico también la golpea accidentalmente

VILMA: Auchhh, oye!

DAVID: Lo siento- decía riendo un chico de pelo marrón que llevaba una casaca roja y blanca pantalón negro, y zapatillas verdes , su piel era blanca

VILMA: ¿Te dispones a fastidiarme?- le reclamo

DAVID: No pues ni te conozco jajajaja- lo decía avergonzado pero riéndose

VILMA: Bobo

CHRIS: Nuestra penúltima concursante , July

Una chica que vestía un pantalón de licra morado una blusa escotada color morado labios pintados de rojo intenso y pelo castaño hacia atrás , piel morocha , con tacos número 7 , La chica se llamaba July

Los chicos la miraban fijamente

CHIRS: Y por último y no menos importante El…

ELSA: Ola soy Elsa y he venido a ganar, veo que ustedes serán mis amigos y/o rivales

Se presenta una chica de estatura promedio color canela, pelo rizado negro, pantalón jean azul, casaca plomo.

Hablaba muy bien frente a todos, tenía actitud

Se saluda con Hanna ,Karen ,David Joseph y Maria , mientras Bryan, Vilma y Carlos la ignoran

BRYAN: Genial, una competidora optimista- lo dice de forma sarcástica

CARLOS: Estas en lo cierto

CHIRS: Bueno ciudadanos, como habrán leído en sus 555 hojas de contrato

KAREN: ¿Qué es un contrato?- pregunta tontamente

DAVID: Significa Trato con alguien-responde tontamente también

Ambos se ríen

VILMA,BRYAN,CARLOS: Par de idiotas-dicen al mismo tiempo

CHRIS: Como les decía, este será su hogar por las próximas 8 semanas , hemos separado 2 hoteles que queden frente a frente en la avenida Uptown, en los cuales se alojaran 15 de ustedes

CARLOS: ¿15?- pregunta confundido

CHRIS: Así es, por que antes de esta noche uno de ustedes ya estará eliminado

Todos en la plaza quedan sorprendidos

CHIRS: Ahora el Chef los dividirá en 2 grupos , que tendrán que convertirlos en equipos

CHEF: Así es , escuadra de inútiles - enojado

El Chef comenzó a formar los grupos al azar

LOS URBANOS MODERNOS: Carlos, Silvana, Danny, María, Luis, Karen, Elias y Hanna

HANNA: Genial Carlos estamos en el mismo equipo –se alegra

CARLOS: Si, genial-lo dice tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

MARIA: Hay no me toco con el nariz de loro- se queja

Bryan Vilma y Luis ríen y Danny solo entristece

CHRIS: Y el otro equipo será…

LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS: Joseph, Elsa ,David, July, Alex, Janeth ,Bryan y Vilma

BRYAN: No pudiste ponerles nombre más formales a los equipos como por ejemplo , "Equipo A" y Equipo B"

CHRIS: Pues, no, no me pagan por pensar en nombres bonitos- le contesta , como cuando alguien lo contradice

BRYAN: Esta bien, cálmate viejo – se calma de malas

CHIRS: Este será su centro de comidas- mostrando un restaurante elegante y bien bonito

JULY: Hermoso lugar,

LUIS: Eso parece , hermoso como yo – se alaba a el mismo

CHIRS: Pueden usar la Librería de la Biblioteca de la ciudad como confesionario, hay miles de cámaras instaladas , así es que cada movimiento de ustedes será registrado, jajaja ,y aquí es donde se realizara la ceremonia de eliminación, tendrá lugar en este mismo lugar, La Plaza Mayor , el equipo que pierda tendrá que reunirse aquí mismo para decidir quién será el próximo en irse, estas rosas rojas representan la inmunidad ,el que no reciba una será eliminado jeje , tendrá que caminar hacia la limosina y marcharse ,jajaja

JOSEPH: Bueno, es genial que nos lleven a casa en una limosina ¿No lo creen chicos?

CHRIS: era broma , La verdad es que tendrán que caminar hacia el paradero , esperar y tomar su transporte público que los llevara hasta su lugar de origen.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos

CHRIS: Bueno chicos eso es todo por el momento, espero que estén preparados para su primer desafío que se realizara dentro de poco

La bulla de varios autos adornaba el lugar , mientras los niños más malcriados se asomaban a ver , uno de ellos se acerca a la cámara

MOCOSO: Mama, estoy en la televisión, saca el dedo del medio, que estaba borroso ya que lo censuraron

Chris empuja a niño

CHRIS: Pero eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio de…..

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA.

CHEF: Olvidaste presentarme, oh olvídalo

 **…..**

 **Bueno amigos, sé que está un poco corto el capítulo, y además soy nuevo en esto, ya lo consulte con mis amigos y dicen que la historia es buena, en el próximo capítulo pondré la primera competencia y la primera eliminación**

 **Saludos**


	2. CARRERA CON MUCHO TRANSITO

**Hola amigos , en este capi, no hay mucha interacción, pero aun así es interesante, para conocerlos un poquito mejor, y algo más, las partes que están en negrita quiere decir que es dicha desde el confesionario, a excepción de las notas iniciales y notas finales**

 **…..**

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN CIUDAD DEL DRAMA

Pudimos conocer a nuestros 16 jóvenes ciudadanos que nos acompañaran por las próximas 8 semanas , algunos chicos muy bien comportados (refiriéndose a Joseph y Elsa) y otros no tan agradables (refiriéndose a Vilma, Carlos y Bryan)

En fin con tal que me paguen estoy dispuesto a tortur…. Digo a soportarlos en las diferentes pruebas en las cuales se someterán- lo dice mirando a la cámara

Pudimos conocer a una chica adicta al Face (Janeth) y a un chico guapo (Luis) y otro no tan guapo (Danny) y una par de bellezas (July y Silvana) que de seguro triunfaran en un futuro cercano

¿Quién será nuestro primer eliminado?

¿Podrá Alex hacer nuevos amigos?

Y lo más importante ¿Habrá transporte público para que los perdedores regresen a su destino?

Descúbranlo aquí mismo en

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA

…

Chris había terminado de darles las reglas de la competencia a los 16 chicos, ahora les daría las reglas del primer desafío

CHIRS: Bueno ciudadanos , como les decía antes de esta noche uno de ustedes estará partiendo rumbo a perdedorlandia

KAREN: Perdedorlandia!, espero que sea hermoso, oh, y que haya edificios también- decía emocionada la chica dando saltos

CARLOS: Oye, deja de hablar estupideces, Chris hacia un comentario retorico – estresado por la chica

CHRIS: así es Karen, sin más que decir , este será su primer desafío – mostrando la pista , la cámara también enfoca la pista rodeada de edificios y casas a los costados

JOSEPH: ¿Dónde dejaremos nuestras cosas? – mirando a la derecha e izquierda preocupado

CHRIS: Aquí nomas en la plaza- ríe

JULY: ¿No las robaran?-pregunta preocupada cuando se da cuenta que un ladrón se esconda detrás de un árbol

CHRIS: Si se les llega a perder algo, nuestro equipo de producción les devolverá el triple de lo que perdieron , supongo-lo dice burlonamente

Por la avenida que da ingreso a la plaza llega el Chef en una camioneta

CRHIS: Aquí está el chef en su 16 – mostrando al recién llegado

DANNY: ¿16?- pregunta confundido

KAREN: Creo que se refiere a la cantidad de participantes o a mi edad, jajajajaja

JOSEPH: ¿Por qué 16?

CHRIS: Porque es un ,jajajajajajajajajajaja- el ríe solo

Sonido de grillos

CHRIS: Muy bien malhumorados su prueba consiste en lo siguiente, escuchen con atención – lo dice con actitud de mando y con el ceño fruncido

LA CARRERA TRANSITADA

CHRIS: Los dos equipos competirán en una carrera de 1200 km , en diferentes transportes terrestres que les daremos por sorteo, primero deberán ir en dirección oeste, voltear 2 cuadras arriba, 3 a la derecha 5 a la…

CARLOS: Espera un momento ¿tenemos que memorizar datos? – pregunta irritado por lo que acaba de oír

 **CARLOS: La verdad no sé porque firme este contrato para unirme a este programa de pacotillas- refunfuña**

CHRIS: Es una broma viejo, solo irán en dirección sur 1200 km hasta llegar al inicio del puente StoneRock ,donde estará el Chef esperándolos en la línea de llegada ,el equipo que logre cruzar sus 8 participantes primero será el ganador, mientras que los perdedores tendrán que acompañarme a la ceremonia de eliminación

VILMA: Bravo, que divertido-dice sarcásticamente

CHRIS: Vengan a escoger su sobre que determinara el vehículo que usaran en la prueba , escogerán intercaladamente para evitar preferencias

Los 16 participantes forman una fila alternándose entre un Urbano con un Transeúnte

CARLOS: ¿un taxi? Rayos-refunfuña rompiendo su sobre

JOSEPH: Genial otro taxi- lo dice tranquilamente

SILVANA: Diablos una bicicleta- se queja

ELSA: Estupendo un taxi-lo dice alegremente

DANNY: Oh, otro taxi- lo dice triste

DAVID : Otro taxi no me lo esperaba jajajaja

MARIA: Otro taxi , ¿no dijiste que habían diferentes vehículos? – le reclama a Chris

CHRIS: Los hay, incluido 10 taxis claro - agrega

JULY: Otro taxi- lo dice bostezando

LUIS: Un taxi estará bien ,supongo

ALEX: Wow ,una moto , genial, siiiiiiii nena, ¿Quién es el suertudo aquí eh? – se alegra de su suerte

LUIS: Que suerte tienen los nerds- critica

Vilma y Bryan empiezan a reír

KAREN: Wow ,un taxi , nunca he conducido uno, wiii ¡que emoción!, espero ser la ganadora, jijijiji- salta de felicidad

CHRIS: Tu turno Janeth

La chica estaba ocupada chateando desde su celular en las redes sociales

CHRIS: Janethhhhhhhhhhhhh, dijeeeeeeeeee tuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuurnoooooooo- gritándole desde un megáfono

JANETH: Ow lo siento, un taxi wiiiii que emocionante- lo dice sin ánimos, además sin despegar su mirada del teléfono

A Elias le toca un Camión, a Bryan una moto, a Hanna otra bicicleta y finalmente a Vilma un auto deportivo

VILMA: Genial, que linda preciosura- se jacta de su buena suerte besando el auto

BRYAN: Patética - ríe

CHRIS: Bueno ciudadanos ya saben las reglas del juego, así es que , en sus marcas, listos, Fuera

Todos los concursantes parten de la Plaza con destino al Puente StoneRock

…

ELIAS: Vaya , no está mal para ser un primer desafío, todo esta bien hasta ahora – lo dice relajado por lo fácil que parecía el reto

Avanzan 400 km hasta que la cámara enfoca un tráfico inmenso donde habían tantos autos que ya no cabía ni una aguja

CARLOS: Tenías que abrir la boca gordo- le critica

Elias se encoje de brazos

…

ALEX: ¿Cómo se supone que avanza esta máquina de vándalos?- refunfuña ya que no sabía conducir

El nerd pisa el freno y sale disparado por los aires

ALEX: Ahhhhhhhhhh, ouch – aterriza en los pies de Bryan

El chico rudo se detiene para burlarse de su compañero

BRYAN: Oye, eres patético ¿Lo sabias?

ALEX: Umm-se queda avergonzado

BRYAN: Apresúrate , ya que si perdemos botare por ti para que te eliminen – golpea sus manos

Bryan deja solo a Alex y se adelanta y alcanza hasta donde esta Silvana

BRYAN: Ola Nena, necesitas ayuda- le dice aventadamente

SILVANA: Espúmate ladrón de bolsos – irritada por el tipo que acababa de llegar

BRYAN: Jejeje, bonitas piernas – la observa de abajo hacia arriba

SILVANA: Aish déjame tranquila-protesta

La chica pedalea su bici por entre los carros, El brabucón la sigue con su moto

…

MARIA: Ay dios mío, con este tráfico llegaremos a las 8 semanas- se queja airadamente

KAREN: Ow, Maria que te parece si cantamos mientras esperamos – la trata de animar

MARIA: Ok, Karen , ¿Qué músicas conoces? - accede

KAREN: En el auto de papá….

MARIA: Jajaja, no eso es infantil –lo dice alegre, pero evitando participar de las locuras de Karen

KAREN: Oki Doki

ELIAS: Pónganse en mi lugar chicas , un camión es más difícil de manejar- intervino el chico

…

JULY: Ayyy, ¡Que daño!, este tráfico, no me los esperaba

CHRIS: Pero si el título del desafío lo dice "Carrera Transitada", no era obvio

JULY: Tienes razón Chris, pero no me lo repitas que no soy tonta como Karen- lo dice pacíficamente

 **JULY: Bueno supongo que me puedo maquillar mientras avanzan los carros, esto no se moverá por lo menos en una hora – la chica saca un lápiz de su bolso**

 **…**

ELSA: Tranquila amiga, ¡ánimos!, esto recién empieza, tenemos que ser positivos, eso será un plus para que podamos llegar a la meta

VILMA: ¿De qué me sirve un auto rapidísimo en una pista abultada? Es como llevar abrigos al desierto del Sahara- se molesta

ELSA: Animo Vilma, ese auto servirá de mucho en una vía despejada – alzando el puño arriba

 **VILMA: Esa chica es muy optimista y me hizo sentir alentada con su último comentario, nadie me animaba desde, haber…., bueno es la primera vez que me dan ánimos, pero no me importa , jajaja –ríe malvadamente**

 **…**

CARLOS: Bueno, al menos no estoy tan atrás como los TRANSEUNTES APURADOS ,pero este tráfico me está volviendo loco – se agarra la cabeza y se retuerce

Un chofer toca su bocina asiendo irritar a los demás , que entre ellos empiezan a insultarse

CARLOS: Oye eres un maldit….

HANNA: Hey Carlos, tranquilo, relax , te hare compañía mientras esperas, y me sigues contando de tu prima que se fue de viaje a Paris

CARLOS: Ehm, no gracias Hanna, sigue tu camino , es mejor que en este momento llegues rápido a la meta, necesitamos ganar, supongo –lo dice tratando de animarla, aunque no era muy bueno para eso

HANNA: Pero…

CARLOS: Estaré bien ,Enserio - le señala el camino

HANNA: Bueno- la chica se retira del lugar

...

DANNY: Diablos, avancen - grita

LUIS: Hey tú , tucán, trata de abrir espacio si es que queremos ganar – lo mira feo

DANNY: Esta bien-lo dice intimidado por Luis

JOSEPH: Apártense de mi camino , Wiiiiii – el chico que venia de atrás los supera

DAVID: Siiiii, vamos a toda velocidad Joseph ,wiiiiiiiii- el tambien sigue a Joseph y supera al guapo y al no tan guapo

LUIS: Apúrate fenómeno – apresura a su compañero

Danny entristece ante lo dicho por su compañero de equipo

…

JANETH: Uffff este trafico, no lo soporto, solo avance, ¿una cuadra?, hay no – se golpea la cabeza, en momentos como estos me gustaría estar en el Facebook, pero claro , aca esta mi celular, jajaja – ríe de felicidad

 **JANETH: Bueno mientras espero que los carros avancen, entrare al FACE para actualizar mi estado , "participando en ciudad del drama" listo.**

…

KAREN: Bueno , creo que es hora de mi jugada maestra – muestra una mirada cómplice

La chica busca un espacio entre los demás coches y se desvía por otra avenida, que estaba vacía y no había ningún carro que obstruyera su camino

 **KAREN: Me encanta tomar atajos, una vez en un examen de ciencias me descalificaron por observar la prueba de mi amigo ¿No sé por qué? , solo quería ver cuál era la incorrecta, para no equivocarme**

Mientras muy , pero muy adelante dos de los participantes tenían una gran ventaja ya que iban en una moto y una bicicleta, esos vehículos podrían ir por las veredas, y no molestarse por el trafico

SILVANA: Genial ya veo la meta, seré la primera de mi equipo en llegar- exclama entusiasmada

BRYAN: Si nena, también la veo la meta , seremos los primeros de cada equipo reina

SILVANA: Hey tu otra vez, te dije que me dejaras en paz- le regaña

 **SILVANA: Genial es el primer día aquí en Drama Total , y ya tengo que soportar a un tipo con pinta de ladrón de carteras**

CHRIS: Oh ,veo que los primeros en llegar son Silvana y Bryan

SILVANA: Si, gane- lo dice saltando de alegría

BRYAN: Genial nena lo logramos

CHRIS: Ahora tendrán que esperar a que sus demás compañeros lleguen, para ver quienes se van a la ceremonia de eliminación

…

VILMA: Wow, por fin este tráfico está avanzando un poco – la chica respira un poco más calmada

JANETH: Malditos carros avanzeeeeeeeen-grita histérica ,,, bueno seguiré en el FACE , total debo aprovechar mi tiempo

VILMA: Si , que bien otro espacio más –feliz de que haya espacio para avanzar

CARLOS: Heyyyy- reclama cuando Vilma lo embiste

VILMA: Lo siento perdedor, pero así es el juego ,yo gano, tu pierdes – le sonríe malvadamente

CARLOS: Demonios-reniega

…

ALEX: ¿Cómo avanzara esta cosa? – reniega por que no sabía manejar

 **Creo que debí acceder cuando mi para quiso enseñarme a manejar motos, pero no lo acepte, ya que preferí eliminar troyanos de las computadoras de mis vecinos**

El nerd se para en medio de la pista , tratando de hacer mover su moto , mientras que Elías venía a mucha velocidad gira su vehículo para evitar arrollarlo, haciendo que su camión se voltee causando un estancamiento con los demás autos

ELIAS: Eres un tramposo Alex – le recrimina al nerd que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo caer

ALEX: ¿Lo soy? – alabado de sí mismo

 **ALEX: Es bueno sentirse útil, haciendo perder al equipo contrario**

ELIAS: Dios mío, ahora como llegare, creo que perdimos el desafío, me echaran a mí por hacerlos perder, mi sueño era al menos llegar al tercer puesto- dice desilusionado

…

HANNA: Wiiiiiii, llegue señores, un punto a favor de mi equipo- alegre

CHRIS: Y LOS URBANOS MODERNOS tienen otro miembro más en la meta-lo dice como buen narrador que es.

KAREN: Cuidado Hannaaaaaaa- le grita a la distancia

HANNA: Eh? Auchh- se queja al ser arrollada por Karen

KAREN: Ups sorry, lo siento , jijijij

HANNA: No te preocupes, fue un accidente – se levanta del piso

KAREN: Claro que fue un accidente, todos los días los hay, jaajja

Bryan y Silvana ríen

CHRIS: LOS URBANOS MODERNOS van 3 competidores en la meta

…

JULY: Bueno es suficiente, ya me harte de esperar, es hora de usar mis encantos

La chica sele del auto y se para en medio de la pista , abriéndose camino por entre los autos

JULY: Chicos ,por favor pueden dejar el pase libre para esta hermosa chica – se pone coqueta

Los conductores observan su cuerpo desde pies a cabeza y sus labios rojos, embobados y babeando por su figura le abren paso cuando los autos de más adelante avanzaban

JULY: Gracias chicos!- les guiña un ojo

DAVID: Hola July, bien hecho, ahora vamos por la victoria – entusiasmado el muchacho que la había alcanzado

El chico de pelo marrón se pasa la luz roja y la chica de labios rojizos lo sigue

Una patrulla al ver que esos chicos violan las leyes, va a su persecución para multarlos

DAVID: Creo que estamos en problemas- se ríe

…

Un poco más adelante ya con menos tráfico por supuesto , hasta el kilómetro 900 era donde abundaba el trafico ya que de ahí la mayoría de carros cambiaban de ruta

CARLOS: Quítate de mi camino Chica emo- choca su carro contra el de Vilma

VILMA: Estúpido no me llames así- se enfada y le devuelve una embestida

CARLOS: Es lo que eres, una emo, E , M , O , emo

VILMA: Y tu eres un… eres un..-pensando,,,, eres un hígado.

CARLOS: No soy hígado-le grita renegando

Ambos habían avanzado ya varios kilómetros y se chocaban entre si hasta que llegan a la meta

LUIS: Cálmense chicos- dijo el chico más guapo que acababa de llegar a la meta recientemente

VILMA: Aish fastidio

CARLOS: Uff que molesta

….

JULY: Llegamos

DAVID: chócala July

Ambos se chocan las manos

JULY: Wuuju

DAVID: Esos policías eran muy lentos para alcanzarme, jajaja

JULY: Si ,lo eran – concuerda

David observa de reojo a Karen, que jugaba con sus manos a hacer sombras y figuras, el chico se ríe y esboza una sonrisa

CHRIS: Muy bien LOS URBANOS MODERNOS van 5 y LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS van 4

 **CHEF: David cree que burlo a los policías ,pero la verdad es que yo los mande a volar, jajaja**

JOSEPH: Ya falta poco , vamos Joseph tu puedes- se alentaba a si mismo

DANNY: Genial ya casi llego, un poco mas

ALEX: Vamos ,Elsa por la victoria –decía el nerd que ya había aprendido a controlar la moto

ELSA: Si, por la victoria- decía optimista la chica hasta que un carro se pone delante suyo y otro detrás impidiéndole moverse ,,, hay no, no, no, no

….

MARIA : Ufffff al fin llegue, genial – se alegra

LOS URBANOS MODERNOS van 6 y LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS van 4

…

ELIAS: Gracias por la ayuda- decía al conductor de una grúa que ayudo a levantar su camión ,,,Cielos estoy muy retrasado será mejor darme prisa

El grandulón acelera

…

A la meta llegan Joseph, Danny y Alex

LOS URBANOS MODERNOS van 7 y LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS van 6

DANNY: Si genial, llegue- se emociona

BRYAN: Felicidades pajarraco- Se mofa

Danny entristece

CARLOS: No le hagas caso a ese sufrido Danny, es que el no tiene autoestima, por eso se siente mejor persona fastidiándote

DANNY: Gracias por animare – se siente feliz de que alguien lo proteja

BRYAN: Si, como no- rueda los ojos

HANNA: Oye brabucón, busca a otro a quien fastidiar – le recrimina

BRYAN: Eso hare – mira al chico de lentes

El brabucón le da un palmazo en la espalda del nerd

ALEX: Oye! – se queja

CRISH: Wow, ya van 2 horas, LOS URBANOS están a un jugador de la victoria

….

JANETH: Como te decía amiga…. Eh , diablos se acabó la batería, será mejor darme prisa, olvide por completo la carrera – se apresura

…..

Más adelante

ELIAS: Solo falto yo para que mi equipo gane

Más adelante

ELSA: Ya veo la meta - emocionada

…

JANETH: Puedo ver el camión de Elías , aun puedo alcanzarlo

…

ELSA: Ya casi llego – estaba tan emocionada hasta que una llanta del taxi se pincha y se desinfla

ELSA: Oh, no demonios ¿Por qué a mí?- protesta

ELIAS: Nooooooooooooooooo- el grandote gira el camión para evitar chocar contra el carro de Elsa

ELIAS: Otra vez no- se golpea la frente

el chico había chocado con la pared de una casa

JANETH: Adiós Elias, la chica adicta al FACE lo traspasa al grandulón y a la optimista, Llegando a la meta

JANETH: Genial, ahora ¿Algún tomacorriente por aquí? , necesito recargar mi celular

CHRIS: Eso, será hasta cuando termine el día

JANETH: Ow, está bien, supongo que puedo esperar - impaciente

…

CHRIS: LOS URBANOS MODERNOS van 7 y LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS van 7 ,Elias o Elsa, uno de los dos les dará la victoria a s equipo

Elias retrocede su carro y lo coloca en la pista ,se dispone a ir a la meta que ya estaba cerca

ELSA: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – preocupada ante la situación

Elias arranca su camión rumbo a la meta

ELIAS: Voy a ganar, el carro de Elsa esta inservible, tengo la victoria asegurada- se alegra

ELSA: Lo tengo- un foquito aparece en su cabeza

Elsa sale del carro y se va corriendo a la meta y llega antes que Elias

ELIAS: Oh nooooooo - entristece

CHRIS: Y LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS Ganan el desafío de hoy

TODOS DEL EQUIPO: Siiiiiiiiii, wuuuuuuuu

SILVANA: Espera, ella hizo trampa, camino a pie, no es justo - enojada

CHRIS: Si ¿y? Karen se fue por otra ruta, así es que no vengan a hablar de trampas

CHRIS: URBANOS la ceremonia de eliminación los espera , mientras ustedes Transeúntes, vayan a descansar en su respectivo hotel

…..

Esa misma tarde en la Plaza Mayor

CHRIS: vaya , vaya, ¿Cómo es posible que Janeth te traspasara Elias? , ella estaba muy retrasada, además impactar dos veces tu camión, jajajaj – lo dice queriendo hacer sentir mal al grandote, lo cual lo logra ,,,bueno, aquí tengo 7 rosas de la inmunidad aquel que no reciba una deberá ir al paradero , esperar su transporte y marcharse para siempre , aquí tienen lapicero y papel , así es que escriban el nombre del que quieren que se valla , y entréguenmelo

 **SILVANA: Ese grandulón es un estorbo para el equipo, nos hizo perder con su camión**

 **CARLOS: Elías fue el último en llegar, tiene que irse**

 **DANNY: No se por quién votar, supongo por los que me molestan como Luis**

 **MARIA: No me gusta ese tipo, es muy uijjjjj, feo, no es que lo deteste, no es nada personal, solo que tuve una mala experiencia con un tipo no tan guapo, en realidad soy buena, pero tendré que botar por Danny0**

 **LUIS: Ese tipo no está a mi altura, iujj – refiriéndose también a Danny**

 **KAREN: Wow, que emocionante, jijijiji**

 **ELIAS: Supongo que votaran por mí ya que los hice perder, bueno votare por cualquier otro , a ver si es que me salvo**

 **HANNA: No se por quién votar- triste**

 **…**

CHRIS: Bueno ciudadanos y las rosas son para…

Todos estaban nerviosos excepto Carlos (no le importa) y Karen (sonriente)

CHRIS: Hanna y Carlos

HANNA: Siiiii- abraza a Carlos

CHRIS: También están a salvo Maria y Karen

MARIA Y KAREN: Siiiii- se dan un abrazo

CHRIS : Silvana y Luis pueden estar unos días más en el programa

SILVANA: Genial – abraza a Luis, pero este no le da importancia y solo gira los ojos

CHRIS: Y la última rosa es para…

ELIAS –Nervioso con los dedos cruzados

DANNY - Rezando y arrodillado mirando al cielo

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

CHRIS: Elias

ELIAS: Genial- salta de la emoción

CHRIS: Lo siento Danny este es el fin , tuviste tres votos en contra

HANNA: No se lo merecía, el chico se esforzó – triste ante la partida de un amigo

DANNY: Ow, que pena , Adiós Hanna ,Adiós Carlos , Adiós Karen , solo los recordare a ustedes

El chico va al paradero viene su bus y se marcha

CHRIS: Me sorprende que hayan querido votar a Karen, ella es tan inteligente – lo decía con sarcasmo

KAREN: Yo vote por mí misma, creí que primero iba el nombre del autor jajaja

TODOS: Aishhh

KAREN: Upsssss , jjijijij- sonríe

CHRIS: Bueno Urbanos Modernos , vayan a descansar, y ustedes televidentes eso es todo por hoy, más acción y un reto asqueroso en el próximo y dramático episodio de

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA

 **…..**

 **Bueno , sé que no estuve muy interesante, pero desde el próximo capítulo empiezan a formarse los romances y las alianzas, estará más interesante , y habrá más interacción**


	3. MURO DE CEMENTO

**Hola amigos, acá está el segundo capi, a partir de acá se forman los romances y alianzas algunos que permanecerán por mucho y otros que serán pasajeros, bueno hay les va**

 **….**

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN CIUDAD DEL DRAMA

Una carrera de coches en una avenida muy transitada, definió al equipo vencedor del primer reto

Bryan se las ingenió para hacer enojar a Silvana, con sus comentarios acosadores

Carlos y Vilma se enfrentaron como si de enemigos acérrimos se tratase

Y en una dramática llegada a la final , Janeth nuestra chica viciosa , vino desde atrás llegando a la meta

Los dos restantes Elsa y Elías definían al equipo ganador, pero la chica optimista se las ingenió para llegar primero, lo que causo que Los Urbanos Modernos perdieran el desafío

Finalmente Danny tuve que ir al paradero de la vergüenza y tomar el transporte de los perdedores y marcharse en una dramática ceremonia de eliminación, aunque el chico se esforzó al máximo, eh , como si eso me importara- se ríe

¿Qué equipo ganara esta vez?

¿Alex aprenderá a conducir una moto?

¿Janeth podrá dejar el "Face"?

Descúbranlo ahora mismo en

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA

…

Ese mismo día en la noche

En el hotel de LOS URBANOS MODERNOS , todos estaban hospedados en el piso 4, donde habían 8 colchones en el suelo, y solo una ventana donde se podía ver al otro hotel

CARLOS: Oye Karen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – intimidado por la locura de la chica

KAREN: Pero, ya lo estás haciendo, jajaja – se ríe tontamente

CARLOS: Me refiero, a otra pregunta aparte de esta - seriamente

KAREN: ¿Si? Carlitos – responde interesada

CARLOS: ¿En serio?, tú escribiste tu nombre en la ceremonia de la eliminación- pregunta confundido

KAREN: Sip- responde feliz

CARLOS: Genial, ahora que perdamos hoy, escribiré el mío, Karen no dudes tú también en escribir mi nombre, quiero largarme lo más pronto posible de este tonto programa

KAREN: Oki Doki- se ríe

SILVANA: Aish, chico pesimista , no vamos a perder, tienes que pensar en positivo, aunque sea algo difícil, de hacer – le reclama

CARLOS: ¿A caso quieres que te expulsen a ti? – se excusa

SILVANA: No es eso, sino es que no quiero que perdamos de nuevo, aunque admito que yo tampoco quise venir a este tonto programa, ya estamos aquí y tenemos que ganar el premio

CARLOS: Bueno. Esta bien - acepta

HANNA: Si Carlos anímate , será divertido este desafió- lo anima

Entra a la habitación del hotel el chico guapo que seguía con espejo en mano

SILVANA: Buenos días , Luis- lo dice interesada en el chico

LUIS: Ah ,Ola Karen- no le da importancia ya que se miraba en el espejo

SILVANA: Soy Silvana- lo corrige

LUIS: Si, como sea- mirándose en su espejo

…

ELIAS: Prometo que esta vez me esforzare más – decidido y mano en el pecho

MARIA: No te preocupes, tu siempre das lo mejor que tienes – lo anima

ELIAS: Jejjej, gracias Maria – le muestra una sonrisa

…

Mientras tanto en el hotel de LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS

BRYAN: Vilma, veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarte a ese hígado de Carlos- la aclama

VILMA: Si, no me cae para nada- lo dice apoyando al bravucón

BRYAN: Creo que ambos podemos formar una alianza para llegar a la final, somos los más fuertes y de mayor carácter, juntos seriamos invencibles

VILMA: Me parece bien , ¿Qué propones? – interesada en la propuesta del chico

BRYAN: Bueno, lo importante es que en caso que perdamos, nos apoyemos entre los dos , para expulsar a alguien del programa

VILMA: Supongamos, que perdamos hoy, ¿A quién botarías?- formula

BRYAN: A la adicta al celular- la mira de reojo

VILMA: Pensamos igual ,jeje , pero necesitamos un aliado mas

BRYAN: No creo que Joseph y/o Elsa lo hagan , ellos jamás traicionarían a su equipo , se ve que el chico "Cool" no le gustaría, y alguien optimista jamás traicionaría a sus amigos

VILMA: Bueno solo nos queda July , David y Alex

BRYAN: De eso me encargo yo, convenceré a alguien que nos ayude

Todos se duermen

Al día siguiente

TU TU TU TUMMMMMMMMMM

Una bocina de un camión de carga suena a las 7 de la mañana

BRYAN: ¿Que será ese sonido?- se asustó levantándose de su colchón

DAVID: Creo que es hora de nuestra siguiente competencia

JULY: Que bueno que no nos hagan despertar a las 5 de madrugada

CRHIS: Acostúmbrense, ya que en el próximo desafío se levantaran a las 5 am , jejjejeje

BRYAN: Bocona – la mira enfadado

JULY: Ups – poniendo una sonrisa

CHRIS: Atención vecinos, reúnanse en la Plaza Mayor en una media hora, báñense , tomen desayuno y vengan

HANNA: Aish, mis pies están cansados de pedalear 1200 Km el día de ayer – se queja mientras se da un masaje en los pies

SILVANA: Te apoyo amiga, y sobre todo con tacones, es aún más difícil

HANNA: Estas en lo cierto

…

Pasada la media hora

CHRIS: Hola ciudadanos, ¿A que no adivinan lo que les espera el día de hoy? - se carcajea junto al Chef

CARLOS: ¡Oh! Que emocionante- lo dice sarcástico

CHRIS: Vaya, alguien aquí no durmió sus 8 horas , jajaja

CARLOS: Vuelves a decirlo y te reviento la cara- Trata de acercarse a Chris con el puño en alto

HANNA: Tranquilo amigo, no te precipites, respira, relax - lo detiene

CHRIS: Bueno al reto del día de hoy es al que llamo CONSTRUCCION CIVIL

BRYAN: ¿WTF?

ALEX: Tengo habilidades para la construcción, se algo de ingeniería c…

BRYAN: Cállate nerd, lo que necesitamos aquí es fuerza

Alex se queda mudo

CHRIS: Oye, tranquilo chico rudo

SILVANA: Se supone que ¿debemos construir una casa?- confundida

CHRIS: No necesariamente eso

VILMA: Explícate mejor conductor de segunda – se burla

CHRIS: oh, esas no son maneras de hablarle al presentador, chica emo – agrega ,,, auch – recibe una patada de Vilma ,,,, Lo siento Vilma, disculpa – se aguantaba del dolor

ELIAS: Bueno ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? – Pregunta riendo y comiendo un sándwich

CHRIS: Bueno este reto estará dividido en 2 etapas , en la primera deberán ir al basural comunitario y cada competidor deberá traer una caja de las 20 que hay en total, terminando eso deberán regresar a la Plaza Mayor para decirles lo que tendrán que hacer en la segunda parte

MARIA: Aish no al basural ,no , iujjj ¡Qué asco! Nooooo - grita

CHRIS: Empiecen

ELSA: Bueno equipo, andando, tenemos que ganar por segunda vez – se adelanta

Los 2 equipos llegan al basural, donde están acumulados montañas y montañas de basura , todo el lugar estaba repleto de toda clase de escombros

VILMA: Bryan , ven un rato- lo llama sin que nadie se dé cuenta

BRYAN: Dime , linda

VILMA: No me llames así- enojada ,,,, bueno ¿A quién metemos en nuestra alianza?

BRYAN: Tengo una idea, Oye Janeeeeth- la llama a la chica que aún no se había movido

JANETH: ¿Si? - responde sin dejar de ver su celular

VILMA: Pero, quedamos en que la expulsaríamos, no que la meteríamos en nuestra alianza

BRYAN: Es que no había otra opción- se excusa

La chica del celular se acerca donde los dos chicos formaban su alianza

BRYAN: Escucha con atención, tu eres la que menos colaboras en este equipo , por tal razón hemos decidido que si perdemos , tú serás la expulsada

JANETH: ¿Eh?- levanta la mirada preocupada,,,, no pueden hacer eso, no sean malos por favor no

VILMA: Bien, entonces , nosotros no te expulsaremos, pero tendrás que obedecernos y expulsar a quien te digamos ¿entendido?

JANETH: Siiiiii, de acuerdo -grita aliviada volviendo a chatear en su celular

VILMA: Listo- chócala

Bryan y Vilma chocan los 5

…

MARIA: Aish, Que asco, ¿ninguno de mis amigos se enterara de que estuve aquí ,verdad?

ELIAS: Oh, sí lo harán, estamos en la tele preciosa- ríe ante la ocurrencia de María

MARIA: Gracias por animarme - de forma sarcástica le devuelve la risa

ELIAS: Por nada – también ríe

….

KAREN: Que mal que nadie de mi equipo me haya querido acompañar, yo puede ser de ayuda- se pone triste

DAVID: Pues yo te acompaño- dice el chico de pelo marrón que apareció de atrás de la nada tomándola de la cintura

KAREN: Jejeje, pero eres del otro equipo

DAVID: Nadie dice que no podamos ayudarnos, no existen reglas –ambos se quedan mirando

…

Después de 20 minutos de búsqueda

HANNA: Mira que es lo que hay aquí- señalando 2 cajas dentro de un montón de basura

CARLOS: Son 2 cajas genial- lo dice desganado

HANNA: Deja de ser tan amargado y ayúdame- lo dice tratando de levantar la caja

CARLOS: Esta bien- la ayuda a sacar la caja de entre los escombros

Ambos logran sacar las cajas del montículo de basura y ponerlo en tierra firme y se dirigen a la Plaza

…

ELSA: Wow , equipo encontré 3 cajas

ALEX: Genial, Elsa

ELSA: Alex, es hora de llevar las cajas

JULY: Que bueno chica – se alegra

Ambos sacan sus cajas y se dirigen a la Plaza

…..

ELIAS: Dos cajas más para nosotros- grita después de encontrarlas

MARIA: Esa caja es muy pesada- se queja al no poder levantarla en el intento

ELIAS: Bueno, yo la llevare por ti

MARIA: Gracias- sonriéndole

ELIAS: No te preocupes-le devuelve la sonrisa

María lo mira embobada hasta que tropieza y cae de cara en un plato que contenía algún alimento viscoso y putrefacto de color verde

ELIAS: Jejeje- ríe en voz baja

MARIA: Muy gracioso Verdad- le tira el plato en la cara del chico y ríe

ELIAS: Ambos empiezan a arrojarse comida, como niños de primaria, mientras se divertían al hacerlo

 **MARIA: Wow, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no me gusta la basura, y no sé por qué me puse a jugar con ella – confundida y feliz**

…

VILMA: Miren allá, es una coincidencia que haya 6 cajas, ¿No lo creen? – pregunta un poco desconfiada

BRYAN: No lo creo, Chris se dio cuenta que necesitábamos ayuda

JANETH: Si, como sea, pero dense prisa que el tiempo es oro, además tengo que entrar al "Face"

VILMA: ¿Por qué la escogiste?- le pregunta a Bryan

BRYAN: Me arrepiento – lo dice burlándose

JOSEPH: Ola chicos, ¿Cómo les va? -dice alegremente el tipo que venía con una caja en mano ,,, bueno ,los veo en la Plaza , hasta luego – se aleja

Caminando por aquel asqueroso lugar, se encuentra con Elsa con quienes intercambian miradas

JOSEPH: Hola Elsa- Con su caja en manos

ELSA: Hola , Joseph, veo que ya estas adelantado

JOSEPH: Si, Elsa, bueno eh… me voy

ELSA: Si, nos vemos en la Plaza – le sonríe

JOSEPH: Si, ahí nos vemos- muestra una sonrisa

 **JOSEPH: Esa chica, tiene algo que me gusta, pero ¿Qué es?**

 **ELSA: ¿Qué me está pasando?, nunca antes había sentido esto**

…

SILVANA: Bueno ,Luis como te decía yo fui elegida Miss Primavera 2014

LUIS: Bueno, pero no me interesa, mejor hablemos de mi

 **SILVANA: Creo que no es mi tipo**

SILVANA: Oh no , eh mira hay 6 cajas- señalándolas en lo alto de una montaña de basura

Silvana agarra de las manos a Luis y se lo lleva a la cima

LUIS: Ehy, suéltame que me maltratas – se queja mientras era arrastrado por Silvana

Por el otro lado venían corriendo Janeth Vilma y Bryan ,haste que…

PLAF

Todos caen en un hueco donde habida mucha basura

LUIS: Aish ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, no puedo ser solo guapo, también tengo que oler bien- indignado

SILVANA: Sorry, nadie sabía que esto nos esperaba

 **LUIS: Alguien como yo, si me ven en televisión pueden afirmar que soy guapo, pero si me tuvieran cerca , se desmayarían con el olor que traigo encima**

BRYAN: Demonios es una trampa- enfadado

VILMA: ¡Que asqueroso!- protestando

JANETH: ¡Mi celular! ¿Dónde está mi celular?- grita desesperada, escarbando en la basura cuando su fiel compañero no estaba

 **JANETH: Creo que al caer aquí, se me perdió - triste**

CHRIS: Jejeje claro que es una trampa- reía desde un helicóptero

 **BRYAN: En estos momentos siento unas ganas de golpear a ese tipo – enfadado y mirando a la cámara con los ojos hirviendo**

 **LUIS: Ese tipo está loco ,mi hermoso rostro esta embarrado de cochinada, ¿Qué dirán mis amistades?**

 **VILMA: Le daría un puñete a ese conductor- enfadada**

 **JANETH: Supongo que jamás volveré a ver mi celular, ¿Por queeeeeeeee?- triste llorando a la cámara**

Saliendo los 5 chicos del lugar cubiertos por basura toman una caja y parten a la Plaza

LUIS: Esta caja pesa mucho- se queja

BRYAN: Tienes Razón guapito , pero …¿Cómo Joseph podría cargarlas con tanta facilidad?- se interroga a el mismo

Bryan toma otra caja

BRYAN: Ah, esta es más ligera – se siente aliviado

…

KAREN: Jajajaja, como te decía David , mi mama me llevo de vacaciones al rancho de mi tío

DAVID: jajaja ¿Y cómo era el lugar?

KAREN: Era muy hermoso, la entrada era grande, sus empleados estaban vestido con trajes blancos

DAVID: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío? – pregunta emocionado

KAREN: Creo que se llamaba Psiquiatra

DAVID: Tengo un tío que se llama igual, y el lugar que me mencionas es parecido al que yo visite

KAREN: Wow, entonces debe ser el mismo Tío, creo que somos Primos- lo dice riendo la chica abrazando al peli marrón

 **DAVID: Esa chica está loca, solo le seguía la corriente , no creerán que yo también estoy loco como ella, no señor , Pero ella es tan inocente, y linda - suspira**

 **…**

Mientras tanto en la Plaza Mayor

CHRIS: Wow, veo que solo algunos participantes se están acercando a la meta

CARLOS: Si, acá esta mi caja ¿Y ahora?- reniega

CHRIS: Oh ,relájate Hígado

CAROS: Vuelves a decir eso y…

HANNA: Tranquilízate Carlos- lo dice agarrando al chico antes de que lastime al conductor

CHRIS: Esperemos a los demás participantes, pueden lavarse hasta que lleguen todos

Llegan dos chicos más a la meta

MARIA: Gracias Elias ,por ayudarme con la caja

ELIAS: De nada – ambos se sonríen

MARIA: Chris ¿Me puedo ir a lavar la cara?, estoy, iuuujj , apestando- lo dice con desagrado tapándose la nariz

CHRIS: Claro, pero apresúrate antes que lleguen los demás participantes- le da permiso

La peli naranja sale corriendo a los baños públicos de prisa

JOSEPH: Llegue , señores – feliz con su caja en mano

CHRIS: Bien Joseph, puedes ir a lavarte

Habían pasado 15 minutos

En el lugar se encontraban esperando Carlos, Hanna, Elias, Joseph, Elsa, Alex, July , estos tres últimos acababan de llegar recientemente

A la distancia se observa que llegan Silvana, Luis, Bryan, Vilma y Janeth cubiertos de basura y apestando horriblemente

CHRIS: Oh amigos, no se acerquen por favor, acaso ¿No conocen el agua y el jabón?- lo decía burlonamente

Los chicos lo miraban enojados

VILMA: ¿Puedo ir a lavarme?- enfadada

CHRIS: Claro hasta que lleguen todos los….

KAREN Y DAVID: Llegamos- gritan felices

CHRIS: Creo que no Vilma

VILMA: Oh no- dice decepcionada

María llega del baño después de lavarse

MARIA: Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Elias, creo que con ese olor no conquistaras a ni una chica – se ríe

ELIAS: Aun no, creo que aún nos ensuciaremos más en la segunda parte del reto, además creo que ya conquiste a una chica – le devuelve una sonrisa

Eran aproximadamente las 1 de la tarde

CHRIS: Bueno ahora que todos han traído sus cajas, la segunda parte consiste en: deberán llevar sus cajas hasta a la zona de construcción , abrirlas, y sacar los materiales que se encuentran ahí, y construirán un muro de concreto, el equipo que logre construir el muro más resistente será el ganador, el equipo perdedor enviara a uno de sus participantes a casa, vamos solo tienen una hora para esta parte del desafío

Los 15 chicos se apresuran a llegar al lugar

Llegando al lugar, los adolescentes abren sus cajas para ver , lo que contenían dentro

CARLOS: Tengo tablas

HANNA: Cemento

SILVANA: Yo también tengo Cemento

LUIS: Arena

ELIAS: Cemento

MARIA: Cemento

KAREN: Una batea, y una pala

…

JANETH: Arena

VILMA: Tablas

ALEX: Una batea y palas

ELSA: Arena

JULY: Cemento

DAVID: Arena

BRYAN: Es hora de ver lo que me toco- el chico abre la caja emocionado, ¡WTF! Arcilla

JOSEPH: Yo también tengo arcilla, Con razón eran tan ligeras las cajas

BRYAN: Pedazo de imbécil- le recrimina a Joseph

JOSEPH: Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, que tú me hayas seguido el juego

ALEX: Tranquilos dejen de pelearse

BRYAN: Cállate nerd- lo asusta

…

DAVID: Hola Karen, ven un rato- el chico le pasa la voz emocionado

KAREN: Si ahí voy-dice emocionada

ELSA: Óyeme, óyeme tu chiquito , nadie de mi equipo entablara amistad con el otro grupo , es algo ilógico para una competencia- les interrumpe la conversación

…

BRYAN: Oye Silvana, Bonitas piernas

SILVANA: Espúmate insecto- lo dice con enojo

ELSA: Bryan , dije nada de relacionarse con el enemigo- molesta con Bryan

….

CARLOS: Genial, ¿Dónde hay agua? Para mezclar- pregunta observando alrededor

CHRIS: Allá- señalando un tanque a varios kilómetros de distancia

VILMA: Te gusta molestarnos ¿verdad?

Los encargados de traer agua fueron Carlos por LOS URBANOS ,mientras que por los TRANSEUNTES fue Bryan

Los equipos mezclaban en la batea ,agua ,arena, piedras que estaban regadas por el lugar, y cemento

HANNA: Wow, mezclando, batiendo y construyendo- cantaba la chica

MARIA: Necesitamos más agua - ordena

ELIAS: Acá hay más- señalando al tanque que había traído Carlos -El chico se sorprende al ver el tanque vacío ,,,pero, aun estaba llena de agua, ¿cómo es posible?

SILVANA: Luis , ¿creí que estabas sucio y apestando?- le dice al verlo todo limpio de nuevo

LUIS: Si lo estaba, pero ya me lave con agüita que encontré por aquí – señalando al tanque

SILVANA: Era el agua para construir el muro- le reclama

CARLOS: Pedazo de imbécil

…

BRYAN: Listo, ya tenemos la mezcla (arena, cemento, arcilla, agua)

ELSA: Si, ahora a levantar las maderas

JULY: Pongamos las maderas, ayúdenme – emocionada la chica

Los chicos levantaron las tablas para darle una forma sólida donde vaciar la mezcla

JOSEPH: Genial, vacíen

Todos los miembros de ambos equipo vaciaban la mezcla dentro de las maderas

CHRIS: Muy bien chicos ahora a esperar 5 horas hasta que seque ,ajajajaja- sale corriendo

DAVID: Oye, Karen

KAREN: Si ,David

DAVID: Fue muy Gracioso lo que….

ELSA: Deja de estar charlando con ella David, no es de nuestro equipo ,por favor

 **ELSA: No soy mala, solo que no está bien que rivales de dos equipos diferentes entablen una amistad, lo hago pe el bien del equipo – lo decía de una manera leal**

VILMA: Si, deja de hacerlo David, no es bueno que hables con el enemigo

DAVID: Oh , ok-se va decepcionado

KAREN: Chau- se va triste

 **VILMA: Veo que Elsa es muy estricta a pesar de ser entusiasta y optimista, creo que será una aliada aparte para mí, no esperaran que solo me pueda confiar de Bryan**

 **BRYAN: Eh, visto como Elsa y Vilma no dejan que David se acerque a Karen, el chico esta tan enamorado, creo que puedo ayudar a David y aparte de convencerlo de que se una a mi alianza, claro no esperaran que me pueda confiar solo de Vilma**

CHRIS: Muy bien ciudadanos , es hora de ver cuál de los dos muros es el más resistente

SILVANA: espero que haya sido suficiente agua

Chef golpea el muro de LOS URBANOS MODERNOS haciendo que su mano se hinche roja del dolor

JULY: Al menos ustedes lo hicieron de cemento, en cambio nosotros , bah - triste

Con la otra mano golpea el muro de LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS que se desmorona ya que en su mayor parte estaba hecha de arcilla.

CHRIS: Y el mejor muro es el de LOS URBANOS MODERNOS

URBANOS: Siiiiiiiiiiiii

CHRIS: Pero los ganadores de hoy son LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS

SILVANA: ¿WTF?, otra vez – alza las manos enojada

CARLOS: ¿Estás loco?- enojado

TRANSEUNTES: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii

CHRIS: Como dije anteriormente cada miembro del equipo deberá traer una caja a la Plaza Mayor ,En este caso María no trajo ninguna caja , mientras Elías trajo dos ,jajaja – se ríe

CARLOS: Es una broma ¿verdad? Ahorita mismo ….- enojado

HANNA: No reniegues, no vale la pena- lo detiene

David estaba un poco triste con la noticia

 **DAVID: No es que no esté feliz por la victoria ,pero creo que LOS URBANOS expulsaran al miembro más débil de su equipo o sea Karen**

CHRIS: Muy bien TRANSEUNTES pueden ir adormir en Paz a su respectivo hotel

Todos los TRANSEUNTES se dirigen a su hotel en una limosina, mientras ustedes URBANOS que puedo decir, no me gustaría ser ustedes, jajaja

…

Esa misma noche en La Plaza Mayor

CHRIS: Bueno Urbanos, apesta ser ustedes, y lo digo en serio, aquí tengo 6 rosas de la inmunidad aquel que no reciba una deberá ir al paradero , esperar su transporte y marcharse para siempre , empiecen a botar

 **CARLOS: Esa chica nos hizo perder, no escucho bien las reglas**

 **SILVANA: Ese gordo no siguió las reglas,**

 **HANNA: No se por quién votar, que pena**

 **ELIAS: Ese chico no aporta mucho, se la pasa más en su espejo**

 **MARIA: Estoy seguro de que me botaran a mi o a Elías por haberlos hecho perder, así es que boto por Elias ,asi yo me salvo- lo decía triste**

 **LUIS: No ayuda nada, ociosa**

 **KAREN: Espejito, espejito**

CHRIS: Y las rosas son para

…

CHRIS: Carlos, Silvana y Hanna

HANNA Y SILVANA: Genial

CHRIS: Con un voto en contra se salva …...…..Karen- le entrega una rosa

KAREN: Wiiiiiiiiii – grito mientras saltaba de felicidad

CHRIS: También se salva con un voto en contra

María estaba nerviosa sabía que la botarían a ella o a Elías

CHRIS: María – le da una rosa

MARIA: ¿Eh? Ufff- lo dice aliviada, pero pensando en que botarían a Elias

 **MARIA: Me arrepiento de haber botado por Elías**

CHRIS: Y la última rosa es para…

Luis y Elías estaban nerviosos

CHRIS: Elías no escuchaste bien las reglas y Luis no eres muy útil en el equipo, y la última rosa es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS: Elias , con solo 2 votos en contra

ELIAS: Siiiiiiiii – alegre al recibir una rosa

MARIA: Wiiiiiiiiiii

ELIAS: Me salve María – voltea a verla

El chico corre a Abrazar a María

 **MARIA: Ufff que Alivio, ese chico merece quedarse estoy tan feliz- lo confiesa sonrojada**

 **ELIAS: María es una chica linda, me cae muy bien creo que me estoy enamorando de ella**

CHRIS: Lo siento Luis tu eres expulsado con tres votos.

LUIS: La verdad que no me importa , no estaba dispuesto a soportar más torturas como las de hoy– le saca la lengua a Silvana ,el chico va al paradero y pide un taxi y se va

CHRIS: Bueno ustedes están a salvo por ahora

CARLOS: Demonios, me olvide votar por mí mismo, quería irme- enojado

HANNA: Relax, tienes para rato en este programa- lo dice feliz

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mientras que los ganadores , osea LOS TRANSEUNTES estaban afuera del hotel a punto de ingresar

VILMA: Oye Elsa – la detiene antes que ingrese

ELSA: dime – la chica optimista voltea a su llamado

VILMA: puedo hablar contigo- se le acerca

ELSA: Ok

…

BRYAN: David amigo, Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar

DAVID: Genial- se alegra

 **….**

 **Fin de este capítulo, como verán se va empezando a ver los romanes y alianzas**

 **Comentarios o Criticas serán muy bien recibidas, por favor ,quiero saber si está bien o mal lo que hago**


	4. AYUDA CONMUNITARIA

**Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo , espero les guste**

…

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN CIUDAD DEL DRAMA

Al parecer tres romances empezaron a nacer entre los ciudadanos

El Elias-Maria , Joseph-Elsa , y el David-Karen que no puede llegar a mas por la estricta pero entusiasta Elsa que no permite que dos miembros de distintos equipos se hablen , Vilma tampoco se queda atrás y entro en conversaciones a solas con Elsa , Bryan hizo lo mismo con el pobre David que no puede acercarse a Karen

Finalmente por un tecnicismo LOS URBANOS MODERNOS perdieron nuevamente, eliminando al menos útil , Luis que solo se la pasaba mirando en el espejo

¿Quién será el próximo eliminado?

¿Podrá David acercarse a Karen?

¿Qué tramaran Bryan? Y ¿Qué tramara Vilma?

Descúbranlo hoy mismo en

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA

…

Esa misma noche en el Hotel de LOS URBANOS todos aún estaban despiertos echados en sus colchones como a eso de las 10 pm, era una noche callada

CARLOS: Oye Karen

KAREN: Si – responde

CARLOS: Te puedo decir algo , aparte de lo que estoy diciendo ahora

KAREN: Jajaja, si dime –animada

CARLOS: Bueno en la última ceremonia de eliminación, me sorprende que hayas botado por ti nuevamente, ¿Creí que habías aprendido que primero no va el nombre del autor?- confundido

Todos voltean a escuchar la conversación de los chicos

KAREN: Pero esta vez no lo hice, yo bote por Luis- lo dice sonriendo

CARLOS: Bueno , yo lo hice por Elias ya que perdimos por su culpa- no le importa que Elias lo escuche

SILVANA: Yo bote por Maria, también fue su culpa- añade al escucharlos

ELIAS: Disculpen por equivocarme en el desafío- se sonroja

MARIA: Tranquilo fue mi culpa- le dice amablemente

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente

HANNA: Oigan, Luis me dijo que echáramos a Karen, pero yo no lo hice caso, yo bote por Luis ya que no aportaba mucho – se incorpora a la conversación

ELIAS: Yo también lo hice por Luis- añade el grandulón

CARLOS: ¿Entonces de dónde provino el otro voto para querer que te expulsen Elias?

SILVANA: Pues de María, creo- añade , metiendo la pata

Elías se queda sorprendido por lo que han dicho

MARIA: Noooo , yo también bote por Luis

CARLOS: No mientas Maria, fueron Karen, Hanna y Elias los que votaron por Luis que se fue expulsado con tres votos , con un voto en contra tuya fue de…

SILVANA: Fue mi voto- interrumpe

CARLOS: Así es, fue de Silvana , Luis voto por Karen ,y Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que votamos por Elias que se salvó con dos votos en contra

ELIAS: ¿Es verdad?- pregunta decepcionado mirando a la chica

MARIA: Si lo es- lo acepta cuando es descubierta, bajando la mirada

Elías se retira del lugar, mientras que Maria se hecha en su cama triste y con los ojos aguosos

 **CARLOS: Jejeje, hacer que ellos se tengan desconfianza fue una de mis jugadas maestras, jajaja – rie malévolamente**

HANNA: Oye, porque lo hiciste- le reclama a su amigo

CARLOS: Yo no hice nada, solo quería saber quién voto por quien

HANNA: El voto es secreto sabes- lo recrimina

CARLOS: No me digas- lo dice con sarcasmo

HANNA: Me decepcionas Carlos- decepcionada de su amigo

CARLOS: Vamos ,Hanna me perdonaras

 **SILVANA: Wow , me encanto la forma en que Carlos hizo que Elias desconfiara de Maria, debo decir que estoy impresionada, aunque debo decir que se pasó un poquito de la raya**

KAREN: Vamos amiga no llores- se acerca a Maria

…

Mientras tanto en el Hotel de LOS TRANSEUNTES

BRYAN: Esto es bueno, ganar dos juegos seguidos – lo dice feliz por la victoria

VILMA: Si, es muy bueno genial

BRYAN: Oye, Janeth lamento lo de tu teléfono, pero ánimos, si ganas podrás comprarte el último modelo

JANETH: Bah – suspira

 **JANETH: No estoy triste por el celular, sino más bien por las fotos y recuerdos que tenía en la memoria interna – lo dice triste ,,,, pero ahora me enfocare en ser útil al equipo**

…

JULY: Ojala, sigamos con nuestra racha de victorias

ALEX: Si, eso sería magnífico – levanta las manos

DAVID: ¿Habrán expulsado a Karen? – les pregunta triste a sus amigos

JULY: Esperemos que no – lo anima

ELSA: Otra vez hablando de Karen, Ella es del otro equipo, te prohíbo que le dirijas la palabra mientras estemos en el programa

David se enoja con ella y la mira de reojo

JOSEPH: Elsa, podemos hablar a solas

ELSA: Eh creo que ya es hora de dormir- se retira

Joseph se queda un poco triste

 **ELSA: Creo que me está empezando a gustar Joseph, y si logro salir con él , sería el primer novio que he tenido, ya que en la escuela, me la he pasado en el Consejo Estudiantil y no he tenido tiempo para el amor**

…..

Al día siguiente a las 5 de la madrugada

CHRIS: Atenciooooooooooooooooooooon Ciudadanos

VILMA: Diablos, ¡que porquería!

BRYAN: Genial, Todo por la culpa de la bocona de ayer

JULY: Sorry- se disculpa

CHRIS: Vamos vecinos despiértense , es hora de su siguiente desafío- lo dice todo alegre desde un helicóptero

CHEF: Diles cual es Chris- emocionado

Su siguiente desafío se llama AYUDA COMUNITARIA

JOSEPH: ¿En qué consiste viejo?- lo dice de manera Cool

CHRIS: Bueno ustedes disputaran 7 minirtetos , en cada una de ellas deberá participar un concursante de cada equipo, el equipo que gane la mayor cantidad de miniretos, obtiene inmunidad, los perdedores deberán enviar a alguien a casa

SILVANA: Espera pero…

CHRIS: Y algo más, nuestro rating ha caído debido a que LOS TRANSEUNTES APURADOS tienen 8 miembros , mientras que LOS URBANOS MODERNOS tienen 6, nos llegaron Mails reclamando la injusta expulsión de un miembro de LOS URBANOS por un tonto tecnicismo, por lo que, para compensar eso, un miembro de LOS TRANSEUNTES pasara a formar parte del equipo de LOS URBANOS , para alegría de los fans

BRYAN: WTF-Sorprendido

CHRIS: Así es, de esa manera el desafió podrá estar equitativo ,nuestro rating subirá en un 50%, yo seguiré teniendo empleo y seguiré ganando mucho dinero , a si es que el que pasara a formar parte de LOS URBANOS es…

DAVID: Yoooo, por favor , eligeme- pide con entusiasmo

CHRIS: lo siento David, sabemos lo mucho que te gusta Karen, por lo que no te podemos complacer pasándote a su equipo para que estés más cerca de ella

David se pone nervioso y Karen se sonroja

ELSA: Entonces, ¿Quién se ira?

CHRIS: ¿Tu quien crees? Jejeje- se carcajea

ELSA: ¿Qué? No querrás decir que yo….

CHRIS: Asi es, sabemos que tu lealtad por el equipo es infinito ,por lo que pasándote al otro equipo, será una buena forma de molestarte

ELSA: De ninguna manera me cambiaran de equipo, hey suéltame- grita cuando Chef le pone del lado de LOS URBANOS

DAVID: Yesss – en voz baja

 **DAVID: Ahora que ya no está Elsa, nada me impedirá que me acerque a Karen , esto es bueno- se alegra alzando los brazos**

 **BRYAN: Ahora que Elsa está en el otro equipo, Vilma ya no podrá aliarse con ella, es una ventaja para mí, creo que es hora de expulsar a Vilma, de lo contrario ella buscara aliarse con alguien más.**

VILMA: Diablos- protesta

 **VILMA: Ahora que se fue, Elsa , solo me queda la ayuda de Janeth y de Bryan, en quien no confió ,**

ALEX: Bueno en mi opinión acerca de esta decisión, no creo….

BRYAN: Cállate nerd de laboratorio- le pone un mano en su boca

ALEX: Oh- se queda callado

ELSA: ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi equipo

 **ELSA: Bien, ahora que estoy en Los Urbanos, no conozco a nadie, en Los Transeuntes me llevaba bien con July, Alex ,Joseph y Janeth, pero ahora no conozco a nadie, pero sé que con mi simpatía y liderazgo les caeré bien a todos**

Maria era incapaz de mirarse con Elias después de lo que le había hecho

 **MARIA: ¿Por qué lo hice? Ahahaha – lloraba en el confesionario y se golpeaba la cabeza**

 **ELIAS: Creí, que yo le gustaba a Maria, pero ahora sé que ella trato de expulsarme, estoy decepcionado- triste**

CHRIS: Bueno ciudadanos sus 7 retos serán los siguientes:

-Primero deberán Vender este periódico, que tiene una demanda del 1% o sea que casi nadie los compra , en este reto se enfrentarán (HANNA VS ALEX)

-Luego apagar un incendio con este equipo de bomberos ,un incendio que se desatara e la Fábrica de Helados ,aquí entraran (ELIAS VS JULY)

-Cobrar una factura a un cliente moroso (SILVANA VS BRYAN)

-Limpiar ventanas del 20º piso del Edificio Long (CARLOS VS VILMA)

-Capturar a este ladrón de bolsos con equipo de policías (KAREN VS DAVID) – les muestra la foto del ladrón

SILVANA: Es el hermano de Bryan- se burla

Todos ríen

-Hacer malabares en las calles o tocar guitarra, bailar, cantar o lo que sea y ganar dinero (MARIA VS JANETH)

-Atender a una familia exigente en un restaurante y ellos opinaran quien atendió mejor (ELSA VS JOSEPH)

CHRIS: Empiecen

….

PRIMER MINIRETO:

Hanna y Alex se van a vender sus periódicos los demás los miran por TV

HANNA: Extra, Extra, Extra – la chica gritaba con periódico en mano esperando que alguien le compre

1 horas después

HANNA: extra ,extra. Ufff nadie compra-cansada , hasta que se le acerca un sujeto

SUJETO: Deme un periódico "AL DIA"- saca una moneda de su bolsillo

HANNA: Solo tengo "EXTRA" señor

SUJETO: Ay no, ese periódico es el más aburrido, por eso nadie los compra- se espanta

HANNA: Oh no -decepcionada

ALEX: Genial se me ocurre una idea – el chico saca algo de su bolsillo ,,, Extra, extra. Extra, viene con el Poster en lencería de la reconocida modelo Sofia L…..

Al sujeto se le hace agua la boca y se dirige donde el nerd antes de que este termine de hablar

SUJETO: Como siempre digo "EXTRA" es el periódico menos aburrido

HANNA: Si, como no – indignada

 **HANNA: Solo lo compran para ver a esa chica en ropa interior, me dan asco**

FIN DEL PRIMER MINIRETO:

CHRIS: El primer desafió lo ganan LOS TRANSEUNTES

TRANSEUNTES: Siiiiiiiiiii, genial

CHRIS: Ahora es su turno Elias y July

….

SEGUNDO MINIRETO:

ELIAS: Wow, es un incendio muy grande- se asusta

 **ELIAS: Tuve una muy mala experiencia de niño, mi casa se incendió en navidad, creo que fue por tener tantos tomacorrientes conectados, para el árbol y las luces**

JULY: Esto se ve fácil , yo lo apagare primero- se adelanta

CHRIS: Jejeje ,ese incendio yo lo ocasione- le dice a los televidentes mostrando su encendedor y una lata de gasolina

ELIAS: Me da mucho miedo, Yo me voy –se retira asustado

JULY: Apártate de aquí miedoso,

SHHHHHHHHH El sonido del agua apagando el fuego se escuchaba

JOVEN: Auxilio , sáquenme de aquí- un chico de 15 años gritaba desesperado debajo de una maquina compensadora , el había quedado atrapado al caerle dicho aparato

ELIAS: Eh ,oh no dios mío ,Chris sé que me estás viendo, tienes que venir ahora, auxilioooooooo, ese chico necesita tu ayuda- agitaba las manos esperando que el presentador le haga caso

CHRIS: Ese no es un joven, es un robot jejeje- Ríe junto al chef y los demás concursantes que lo ven por TV

JULY: Ay no, tengo que ayudar a ese mocoso, pero si lo hago ,Elias puede provecharse de eso y ganar, mejor seguiré tratando de apagar este maldito fuego, hey ¿Qué haces?- le grita a Elias que se mete dentro del fuego a sacar a aquel joven

ELIAS: Tranquilo amigo, yo te sacare ,sígueme- lo decía tembloroso ya que estaba con miedo también , pero el grandote tenía que ayudar al niño a salir de ese lugar

JOVEN: Gracias ,Gracias ,graciad asd ,bip bip

El robot se malogra y se descompone

ELIAS: Oh no me han engañado - reniega

JULY: Siiiii, logre apagar el fuego, Wiiiiiiiii

Chris se acerca en helicóptero

CHRIS: Y LOS URBANOS MODERNOS empatan el score

JULY: ¿Qué? , pero si yo gane- indignada

CHRIS: Salvar la vida a ese chico era más importante, ¿En que estabas pensando?- me repugnas July

URBANOS: Wiiiiiiiiii

FIN DEL SEGUNDO MINIRETO:

…

TERCER MINIRETO:

BRYAN: Ola Linda

SILVANA: Dios mío ¿Por qué contra ti?- reclama

BRYAN: Deja de ser tan quisquillosa y vamos a cobrar esa factura

Llegan a la casa de un señor barbudo , que era el moroso que no pagaba su factura

SIVANA Y BRYAN: Venimos a cobrarle esta factura

MOROSO: No tengo dinero

Acto seguido el hombre le cierra la puerta en la cara

TOC TOC

El sujeto abre la puerta nuevamente

MOROSO: Lárguense - grita

SILVANA: Guapo-se le acerca seductoramente

MOROSO: Ahh, ahh.- se queda pasmado ante su sensual cuerpo

SILVANA: Págame- lo decía coquetamente invitándole una mano

MOROSO: Toe, to, toma aquí esta

El hombre estaba a punto de darle el dinero

BRYAN: Altoooooo- grita

MOROSO Y SILVANA: Ehh

BRYAN: O me das el dinero a mí, o ahorita mismo te parto la cara

El hombre con temor miraba a Bryan , pero veía a la sensual Silvana

BRYAN Y SILVANA: Decide, rápido ¿a quién le darás el dinero?-gritan irritados al mismo tiempo

El hombre no se decidía hasta que

 **MOROSO: Dios, mío ¿Creen que esto es fácil?**

MOROSO: Toma Bryan

BRYAN: Siiiiii

SILVANA: Oh, no poco hombre- lo mira mal

LOS URBANOS 1

LOS TRNSEUNTES 2

….

CUARTO MINIRETO:

CHRIS: Ahora se viene una batalla épica , dos competidores que no se soportaron en el primer desafió en la carrera transitada, el hígado vs la emo

Carlos y Vilma se miran de reojo con una gran rivalidad

CARLOS: Te detesto, pero terminando este reto, me ayudarías a golpear a cierto anfitrión de segunda

VILMA: Cuenta conmigo - concuerda

Ambos son subidos con arneses al piso 20, para limpiar vidrios por fuera

CARLOS: Ahora, pues veremos quién es mejor – la reta

Vilma ve abajo por un rato, traga saliva

VILMA: Oh, me rindo le temo a las alturas- se asusta

CHRIS: Oh por favor, la gente quería ver acción

LOS URBANOS 2

LOS TRNSEUNTES 2

FIN DEL CUARTO MINIRETO:

….

QUINTO MINIRETO:

KAREN: Mira –señalando una foto, este es el ladrón que tenemos que capturar

DAVID: Ya veo, andando

KAREN: ¿Te puedo contar un chiste?, es bueno , te encantara

DAVID: Claro, linda- la mira sonriendo

KAREN: ¿En qué se parece un …..? Hay,- dice al tropezarse con una grieta

DAVID: ¿Estas bien?- le extiende la mano

KAREN: Siii gracias – acepta a su llamado

Ambos se quedan mirando y terminan dándose un apasionado beso

DAVID: Me gustas, tú forma de ser, tu inocencia

KAREN: Tú también me gustas – se acerca nuevamente y siguen besándose

CHRIS: Muy bien dejen de besuquearse y atrapen al ladrón- dice al ver la escena cursi

DAVID: Si andando –ambos separan los labios y se dirigen a buscar al ladrón

KAREN: Tengo una idea

Ambos chicos murmuran ,mientras Chris los ve algo confundido

Los chicos empiezan a trabajar con una soga, y reuniendo tablas

DAVID: Listo ahora a esperar

3 horas después

LADRON: Veo que los que tienen que capturarme no se aparecen por ningún lado , Owwwwww- ¿Qué es esto?- dice al caer en la trampa que tendieron David y Karen

DAVID Y KAREN: Lo logramos

CHRIS: Bueno ,supongo que es un empate

LOS URBANOS 3

LOS TRNSEUNTES 3

FIN DEL QUINTO MINIRETO:

….

SEXTO MINIRETO:

MARIA: ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

JANETH: Ganar dinero, haciendo lo que sea

MARIA: No te entiendo

JANETH: O sea puedes cantar, bailar, limpiar vidrios de los carros, hacer de payasita , hacer malabares, y las personas que por ahí pasan nos arrojaran monedas

MARIA: Ni loca hare eso en la calle, mi reputación bajaría - indignada

JANETH: Bueno entonces yo… – la chica empieza a cantar de una manera no tan desagradable por 5 minutos

La gente que por ahí pasaba le lanzaba unas que otras monedas

Solo logro juntar 5 monedas de 20 céntimos

JANETH: Rayos solo esto- reclama

CHRIS: Pero es suficiente para que gane tu equipo

MARIA: Wow, algo brilla en el suelo- se acerca a recogerlo, solo es una mugroso sol

CHRIS: Pero ese mugroso sol hace que ambos equipos queden empatados, otra vez

JANETH: No es justo

CHRIS: No es justo, pero es suerte, jajjajajaja- se carcajea

LOS URBANOS 4

LOS TRNSEUNTES 4

FIN DEL SEXTO MINIRETO:

….

SEPTIMO MINIRETO:

CHRIS: Bueno vecinos, este reto define todo, atender a una familia de comensales exquisitos , ellos opinaran quien lo hizo mejor, y decidirán al equipo ganador, empiecen

SEÑOR: Por favor un plato de Verduras al Vapor , por favor

NIÑO: Un jugo de naranja - añade

NIÑA: Un Pastel de fresa - agrega

SEÑORA: Yo quiero un vaso de agua, nada más

ELSA Y JOSEPH: Entendido- ambos estaban con disfraz de meseras

 **JOSEPH: Esta ropa no es nada Cool, no pudieron conseguir un disfraz de mozo – con la cara roja**

ELSA: Jajaja, te ves muy gracioso con tu disfraz de mesera – se ríe coquetamente

JOSEPH: Jejeje, pues tú te vez muy linda – le da un cumplido

ELSA: Jeje Gracias- se sonroja

Ambos chicos se quedan mirándose a los ojos, luego de aquel intercambio de miradas se disponen a servir lo solicitado, ambos llevan 2 cosas

JOSPH: Elsa- sonriéndole

ELSA: ¿Si?, dime- interesada

JOSEPH: Eh, una cucaracha

ELSA: Ahhhhhhhhh- grita la chica botándole el jugo de naranja en la cabeza del niño y el pastel en la cara del señor

NIÑO: Ñaaaaaaaaaa- empieza a llorar

SEÑORA: Ya no llores mi rey, pero ¿Qué clase de servicio es este? Nosotros nos vamos- indignada

La familia se va del restaurante molesta con el servicio mostrado

CHRIS: Bueno, como tu Elsa fuiste la que los espantaste , tu equipo pierde el desafío de hoy

ELSA: Pero, tu dijiste que la opinión de ellos es lo que vale , no que perdía quien los espantaba

SEÑOR: Así es, nuestra opinión es la que vale

SEÑORA: La chica atendió mal

NIÑO: Si que pierda ella por botarnos la comida encima - enfadado

ELSA: Es que me asuste con la cucaracha

TRANSEUNTES: jijijij- ríen despacio

CHRIS: huy, no debiste decir eso

SEÑOR: Por si no lo sabes niña, este en verdad es mi restaurant y yo no tengo cucarachas en mi recinto- lo dice indignado

ELSA: Pero Joseph me advirtió que había una

NIÑA: Si, él lo hizo- mete candela

SEÑORA: ¿Es cierto eso, muchacho?

JOSEPH: Bueno, creí que todo valía para ganar- asustado

CHRIS: Claro que todo vale, pero ahora tendrás que enfréntate al juicio de esta familia

SEÑOR: Cambio mi opinión, la chica atendió mejor

NIÑO Y NIÑA: Si la chica

SEÑORA: obvio, la chica

CHRIS: Entonces los ganadores son LOS URBANOS MODERNOS

LOS URBANOS 5

LOS TRNSEUNTES 4

FIN DEL SEPTIMO Y ULTIMO MINIRETO:

LOS URBANOS: Wiiiiiiiiiii, Genial, por fin lo logramos

SILVANA: Genial

HANNA : Si, Urra

…..

Esa misma noche en La Plaza Mayor

CHRIS: Bueno TRANSEUNTES, ¿Qué puedo decir?, apestan, este fue el desafío más fácil de todos, no se imaginan lo que les vendrá a continuación las próximas semanas

CHEF: Jejejeje- ríe en voz baja

VILMA: Alex

ALEX: ¿Qué sucede?

VILMA: Supongo que eliminaras al que te esté haciendo la vida imposible, o sino tendrás que seguir soportándolo

ALEX: Oh ,eso creo- dice confundido

 **ALEX: Creo que tiene razón, Bryan ya me llego a los tobillos**

….

CHRIS: Bueno, perdedores, creo que Elsa era el amuleto de su equipo

JOSEPH: Claro que lo era

JULY: Te gusta eh- le golpea con el codo

JOSEPH: Si, mucho -lo dice feliz

aquí tengo 6 rosas de la inmunidad aquel que no reciba una deberá ir al paradero , esperar su transporte y marcharse para siempre , empiezen a botar

 **BRYAN: Ella, no se lo espera ,cree que formare una alianza con ella jajaa- ríe malévolamente**

 **VILMA: Ese tipo, no me puedo confiar de él, cree que formare una alianza el jajaa- ríe malévolamente**

 **JOSEPH: Ella no supero el desafío de limpiar vidrios, se rindió a la primera, creo que perdió apropósito**

 **ALEX: El me fastidia mucho, y por eso debe irse**

 **DAVID: Ella no me deja acercarme a Karen , votare por ella , Bryan me dijo que lo hiciera**

 **JULY: Vilma me dijo que ese tipo es un ladrón de bolsos**

 **JANETH: Botare por….**

CHRIS: Y las rosas son para

Todos están nerviosos excepto Bryan, Vilma y David que estaba silbando para calmarse

CHIRS: Joseph, David ,Alex July y Janeth , ustedes están a salvo , Bryan y Vilma Uno de ustedes se ira esta noche

Los que quedaban en sentencia se miraban con una cara de confianza, ambos pensaban en que estaban a salvo

CHRIS: Y La ultima rosa es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS: Vilma

BRYAN: ¿Qué? Pero si ella.. pero

VILMA: Siiiii- lo dice victoriosa

CHRIS: Bryan , fuiste echado con 4 votos en contra, mientras que Vilma obtuvo 3

BRYAN: Esto es un complot- se enfada con Chris

VILMA: Bien hecho Janeth- le guiña el ojo

BRYAN: Janeth, Vilma ¿Qué paso con nuestra alianza?-pregunta sínicamente como, si el la hubiera respetado

VILMA: No dirás, que tu no tratabas de expulsarme a mí

BRYAN: Son unas traidoras

VILMA: No me digas que tú eres un Santo

CHRIS: Es hora de marcharse – lo apura

BRYAN: Bueno, nunca debí confiarme de ti Vilma, veo que eres astuta, aprendí algo de ti - le dice a la chica

VILMA: Claro que lo soy

El chico va al paradero, luego de 5 minutos aparece su bus, al cual sube y se marcha

CHRIS: Ustedes 6 están a salvo ,por ahora

…

…

…

…

…

Esa noche en afuera del hotel

JANETH: Vilma , dame lo que me prometiste- lo dice asustada

VILMA: O te refieres a esto- lo dice sosteniendo el celular que se lo encontró en el basural comunitario

JANETH: Dámelo ,ya expulse a Bryan como me dijiste

VILMA: Toma- le arroja el celular a la chica

JANETH: Si- se pone feliz pero su cara cambia de inmediato,,,, oye le cambiaste la contraseña

VILMA: Claro, y se me ayudas a seguir adelante, te daré la contraseña, y ni se te ocurra expulsarme porque si no, me iré del programa sin darte la clave y nunca podrás recuperar lo que haya en tu celular

JANETH: Oh no- se decepciona

…

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí , el próximo capítulo lo publicare para el Lunes ,bye cuídense**


	5. PUENTE DEMENTE

**Bueno aquí está el sgte capi, perdón por no haber hecho uno con sus OC pero quizás en otra oportunidad lo haga**

 **…**

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EN CIUDAD DEL DRAMA

Los equipos se equilibraron debido al pedido del público , pasando a tener todos 7 participantes, bueno por un momento ya que ahora Los Transeúntes tienen 6 , jeje

Nuestros tontos jóvenes se enfrentaron en un desafío una contra uno, en diversas actividades cotidianas, fueron bomberos, policías, y hasta meseros de restaurant

Finalmente Vilma que vio como una amenaza a Bryan, convenció a Alex y July , y chantajeo a Janeth para que lo expulsaran

¿Quién será el próximo en irse de la ciudad?

¿Podrá ganar Elsa por cuarta vez consecutiva? Y

¿Podrá adecuarse a su nuevo grupo?

Descúbranlo ahora mismo en

CIUDAD

DEL

DRAMA

…

Esa misma noche del reto de ayuda comunitaria , Elsa se dirige por primera vez al hotel donde estaba hospedado su nuevo equipo, ya que aún no había tenido tiempo de hablarse con ellos

Al llegar al hotel se puede observar un panorama desolador en una noche de luna llena

MARIA: ¿Por qué lo hice?, no debiste hacer eso- lloraba la chica en voz baja , lamentándose por haber tratado de echar a Elias

 **MARIA: No debí haber tratado de echar a Elias – se arrepentía**

Elsa observo como Carlos estaba recostado con los ojos abiertos, parecía que no le importaba nada ,Hanna leía un libro mientras tenia los auriculares puestos escuchando música , Karen Miraba una foto de David de forma muy enamoradiza , la foto la había tomado con la cámara instantánea de Chris sin que él se diera cuenta

 **CHRIS: Pero, si aún funcionaba bien – molesto ya que su cámara estaba descompuesta**

Silvana se limaba las uñas y Maria seguía triste por lo que había hecho

ELSA: Ola- dijo en voz alta pero tímida a la vez

Las cinco personas que se encontraban en el lugar la miraron por un momento ante su inesperado saludo, pero luego volvieron a continuar con lo que hacían , ella trato de acercarse a la persona que creyó más indicada para conversar en ese momento

ELSA: Hola amiga – lo dice tímida al acercarse a la chica tranquila

HANNA: Hola – le responda con un cálido abrazo , primeramente se sacó los auriculares ,,,

¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta interesada en la nueva chica

ELSA: Veo que el grupo esta desunido, eso es muy triste – opina preocupada

HANNA: Así es amiga, no te imaginas lo mal que esta nuestro equipo, no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo, Carlos no tienen espíritu de competitividad , Silvana no aporta mucho , apropósito Carlos ocasiono que Maria y Elias se perdieran la confianza uno al otro

ELSA: Vaya, espero yo pueda hacer algo para que el equipo empiece a mejorar

HANNA: Eso, sería bueno , este equipo lo que necesita es unión

…

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Los Transeúntes

 **VILMA: Un obstáculo menos, pero aún faltan 12 personas más que me separan de los cien mil dólares**

 **JOSEPH: Me pareció que Vilma perdió el desafío de limpiar vidrios apropósito - pensativo**

 **JANETH: Vilma me tiene chantajeada , ella es mala, pero no puedo expulsarla ya que de lo contrario no me dará la contraseña de mi celular, bah – suspira**

JULY: Se fue Elsa y perdió Bryan , ahora los Urbanos nos llevan ventaja en numero – la chica estaba en su colchón echada de costado

ALEX: Pero no por mucho, porque no pienso perder este reto – lo dice comprometido con su equipo

DAVID: Ojala si es que llegamos a ganar, Los Urbanos no expulsen a Karen – se queda triste

Todos se echan a dormir

…

Al día siguiente a las 5 de la mañana

CHRIS: Atencióoooooooon competidores, reúnanse en el puente StoneRock hoy a las 11 am – lo decía desde un megáfono , él estaba parado en el medio de la avenida que separaba los dos hoteles

Todos los participantes de ambos equipos despertaron molestos

VILMA: Dios mío, no puede ser, otra vez a estas hora , ese tipooooooh….- molesta y bostezando

DAVID: Si, que fastidio es tenerte aquí

VILMA: ¿Te refieres a mí?- enojada

DAVID: No, yo me refería a Chris- dice temblando el chico

JANETH: Oye ,Vilma ¿Me preguntaba… - se acerca con evidente timidez

VILMA: Olvídalo, no te daré la contraseña hasta que acabe este estúpido juego y yo consiga los 100,000 dólares

JANETH: Bah- suspira

Todos volvieron a dormir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , faltaban 10 minutos para las 11 de la mañana , todos los jugadores ya se encontraban rumbo al puente Stonerock

ELSA: ¿Para qué crees que nos haya reunido? – platicaba con Hanna mientras se dirigían al puente

HANNA: Espero que sea algo de trabajo en equipo – le responde

ELSA: Seria bueno, así podremos trabajar todos juntos, y que me conozcan mejor

CARLOS: Eh, Hola Elsa, bienvenido al grupo- le muestra una sonrisa y le da la mano el chico que las había alcanzado desde atrás

Hanna lo mira extraño

 **HANNA: Wow, creo que Carlos se levanto con el pie derecho hoy – extrañada llevándose una mano al mentón**

…

DAVID: Ola Karen – le saluda a la chica de buzo

VILMA: Hey, a donde crees que vas – molesta y autoritaria

DAVID: Eh lo siento Vilma, me quedare aquí, no conversare con nadie del otro equipo –lo dice triste cuando no la dejan ver a su chica

 **VILMA: Creo que podre chantajear a este chico, mejor será ganarme su confianza y su amistad, tengo una idea- levantando una mano al aire,,,, dejare que David visite a Karen , así el tendrá mas confianza en mi ,jejeje – ríe malévolamente**

VILMA: Eh, disculpa David, puedes ir a encontrarte con Karen, ahora que ya no está Elsa ,podrás visitarla las veces que tú quieras, yo no te impediré verla – le muestra su apoyo

Al chico pelimarrón le brillaron los ojos al oír eso

DAVID: Graciaaaaaaaassss Vilma- grito el chico y corrió a abrazarla, pero esta se zafó de un tiro

DAVID: Kareeeen . mi amor ¿Qué tal? – se acerca con la mano en alto

KAREN: Ola Daviiiiiiid- grito feliz la chica

ELSA: Heyyy, chica ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto la optimista que había dejado de conversar con Hanna

KAREN: Voy donde ….

ELSA: Donde David ¿Verdad?, pues fíjate que nadie de nuestro equipo puede hablar con alguien del equipo contrario ¿Entendido?- lo dijo algo autoritaria

KAREN: Esta bien - cabizbaja por que la líder la intimido

 **KAREN: ¿Que se cree Elsa? Es nueva en el equipo y ya se cree la jefa, uh eso me enfada – por primera vez la tontuela se enoja**

 **ELSA: No, es ético que dos rivales entablen una amistad, por eso yo también no estaré con Joseph, no necesito novio en estos momentos – lo dice desinteresada**

David se detiene al ver como Karen ya no le hacía caso , la tontuela se había marchado

CHRIS: Jajajaja, Hola ciudadanos – el presentador apareció de repente volando en un helicóptero

JULY: Hola guapo- le guiña el ojo

CHRIS: Gracias ,pero no te daré puntos extras por eso , bueno el desafío de hoy se llama PUENTE DEMENTE

CHEF: Diles Chris ,en que consiste – se ríe

CHRIS: Este desafío será muy fácil , solo tendrán que cruzar el puente Stonerock hacia el otro lado, el puente mide aproximadamente 100 metros, tendrán que cruzarlo a pie, atravesando diferentes obstáculos que habrá en este recorrido

CARLOS: No se ve muy obstaculoso – lo dice alegre

Sonido de grillos

CARLOS: Vamos fue un buen chiste – ríe

 **HANNA: Tengo razón, Carlos está muy feliz hoy , hasta se animó a contar un chiste**

CHRIS: Quiero decirles que el desafío de hoy es doblemente especial

JULY: ¿Por qué? – pregunta confundida

CHRIS: Aparte, que el equipo que lleve más concursantes al otro lado del puente y se salve de la ceremonia de eliminación, el jugador que llegue primero, disfrutara de una gran recompensa para dos personas, y tendrá la ventaja para el próximo reto

TODOS: Genial – empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre el premio especial

CHRIS: Ahora pues, elijan un capitán de equipo

…

SILVANA: Creo que Elsa sería una buena lideresa- propone

CARLOS: Yo también lo creo, ella nos hizo ganar el último desafío, es una buena líder

HANNA: Y también optimista- añade

SILVANA: Esta decidido Elsa será la capitana – alza las manos en señal de alegria

KAREN: Yo opino….. – nadie se percata de lo que habla, mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo la cargan en brazos

…

VILMA: Bien ¿Y quién será el capitán? – mira a todo el grupo

JOSEPH: Puedo ser yo- propone

VILMA: Por mí no hay problema

JANETH: Estoy con ustedes

DAVID: A mi igual, me parece bien – lo dice algo triste

…

ALEX: Esperen un momento , Chris , ellos tienen más participantes que nosotros, 7 contra 6, ellos tienen la posibilidad de llevar más personas

CHRIS: Bueno, en realidad sacaremos un promedio, de los URBANOS La cantidad que lleguen lo dividiremos entre 7, Y la de ustedes TRANSEUNTES la dividiremos entre 6

ALEX: Ahora si nos entendemos, eso se llama probabilidades , es bueno que saques porcenta…..

CHRIS: Cállate – lo empuja al suelo

…

5 minutos después

CHRIS: Ahora que todos entendieron las reglas , en sus marcas , listos , fuera

Todos empiezan a correr

CHRIS: Ah esto no es una carrera, se trata de llevar la mayor cantidad de gente, evitando los obstáculos ,,,, Así es que formen parejas, o vayan solos, lo que más les guste, empiecen

TODOS: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

…

ELSA: Bueno equipo, propongo que nos separemos en 2 grupos, ya que si vamos todos juntos, nos arriesgamos a perder

CARLOS: Bueno Hanna, vámonos – le habla a su mejor amiga

HANNA: ¿Eh?

 **HANNA: No sé si hablarle, después de lo que le hizo a Elias y Maria**

HANNA: Esta bien - acepto

CARLOS: Elsa nosotros te seguimos ,andando, los demás formen un grupo de cuatro personas

 **HANNA: Vaya , Carlos está optimista hoy, eso es bueno**

ELSA: Oki doki, Carlos – pone una sonrisa

Los 3 chicos se separan del grupo en el puente de 4 carriles

…

Mientras los otros miembros de Los Urbanos

KAREN: María , vamos amiga ya no estés triste- trata de animarla

MARIA: Claro amiga, tú si me comprendes

SILVANA: Vamos amigas, no podemos perder este desafío – se mete a la conversación

 **MARIA: Silvana no es mi amiga, pero no la podemos dejar que vaya sola**

 **SILVANA: Siento que no me hablo con muchos de mi equipo, si pasa eso tal vez me expulsen – se encoje de hombros**

…

ELIAS: Supongo que iré solo, no hare grupo con Maria, tal vez intente expulsarme de nuevo – el chico era el único que no tenía acompañante con quien recorrer el puente

 **…**

JOSEPH: Nos separaremos en 2 grupos ¿Quién va conmigo? – grita animando a todos a seguirlo

JULY: Yo - entusiasta

ALEX: Yo también voy – animado

JANETH: Yo también

VILMA: Yo comandare el otro grupo- añade

DAVID: Yo iré contigo Vilma - entusiasmado

VILMA: Ok, Janeth ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

JANETH: Ok bah- dijo la chica al sentirse presionada

VILMA: Muy bien- dice jactándose de su poder que tenía sobre la chica adicta al Face

…

CARLOS: Elsa propongo que vayamos por este lugar – señalando una vía despejada

ELSA: Muy bien, me parece bien – convencida de que no hay peligro

Los chicos caminan varios kilómetros

HANNA: No veo ningún obstacul.. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy-

La chica cae repentinamente al colapsarse un pedazo del puente

HANNA: Haaaaaaaaaaaa

Splashhhhh , suena el agua al contacto con la chica

CARLOS: Demonios , ella pudo morir - sorprendido

ELSA: ¿Estos juegos son peligrosos? ¿Quién los aprobó? – lo dice indignada

Desde un helicóptero

CHRIS: Yo los aprobé, y esto no es nada con lo que se viene más adelante jajajaja

CARLOS: Maldito

…

KAREN: Maria, Veras mi relación con David, es muy hermosa, está yendo por buen camino

MARIA: Bien por ti amiga – tratando de sonreír

SILVANA: Como se te ocurre contarle eso, ¿no ves que la chica está deprimida por amor?

KAREN: Ups, lo siento – ríe avergonzada

…

VILMA: Sera mejor echarnos a correr – corre en el puente

DAVID: Si vamos, la sigue

JANETH: Si – la chica iba delante de David

Los tres corrían hasta que el puente colapsa otra vez , Janeth casi cae al agua, pero logro parar a tiempo justo en el borde del precipicio

JANETH: Ufffffff , estuvo cerca – secándose gotas de la frente

Sin embargo David que venía detrás de ella la empuja de casualidad

JANETH: wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

DAVID: Lo siento, enseriooooo Janethhh – le grita desde arriba haciendo un megáfono con la boca , mientras la chica cae

VILMA: Bueno, una menos- se ríe

…

July , Alex y Joseph empiezan a correr ,en eso un gancho del puente se desprende cortándole la blusa a July

Alex y Joseph se quedaron viendo pasmado las lolas de July, que se cubrió inmediatamente con las manos

JULY: Diablos , esa cosa casi me parte en dos – asustada por ver la muerte de cerca

Un camión hace explosión que remese todo el puente y varias partes más colapsan , Joseph le presta su polo a July para que se cubra

JOSEPH: Diablos con este incendio, no podremos pasar- protesta

…

CARLOS: Elsa, tenemos que apresurarnos

ELSA: Si , necesitamos ganar , para que nadie de nuestro equipo se valla

 **CARLOS: Wow, enserio ella es grande, es tan buena onda – le decía con tanta felicidad**

Ambos chicos corrían por el puente

CARLOS: Y que tal ¿Tienes novio? – lo pregunta tontamente

ELSA: ¿Eh? – sorprendida ante la pregunta

CARLOS: Oh , nada – sonrojado

 **CARLOS: Estúpido, bestia , fuiste demasiado rápido al preguntarle eso – se insultaba a si mismo**

 **ELSA: Me sorprendió esa pregunta, me puse nerviosa - sonrojada**

…

MARIA: Avancen rápido chicas

Un camión de naranjas se voltea botando toda la mercadería al suelo, Silvana pisa una de ellas con su taco y resbala hacia la baranda cayendo de cara al agua

SILVANA: Ahhhhhhh

Las otras dos chicas seguían corriendo

MARIA: Correeeeeeeeee Karen

KAREN: Si, démonos prisa o moriremos

Un letrero que decía "Ciudad Friki 200km al sur" cae de lo alto, haciendo que este golpee en la cabeza a Maria y la desmaya

KAREN: oh no Maria, - trata de acercarse a ella , pero un pedazo de puente colapsa y Maria cae con esta

KAREN: Dios mío, vamos a morir - dice asustada

…

ELIAS: Que rayos, eso me pasa por venir solo, pero sorteare todo esto para llegar a la meta – lo decía con el pecho en alto

….

JOSEPH: Tenemos que pasar atravez del fuego, es la única manera de atravesar el puente

ALEX: No lo hagas – preocupado por su amigo

JULY: Es peligroso- asustada

JOSEPH: Esto es fácil – tratando de parecer aun mas Cool ante el nerd y la desámpanante chica

Joseph hace caso omiso a los comentarios y pasa por entre las llamas

JOSEPH: Ahhhhhhhh me quemo, auxilio- gritaba y correteaba por todo el lugar con las manos en alto

Alex y July empujan al chico hacia abajo del puente, para que el agua apague a Joseph

JULY: Bueno , Joseph no tuvo una buena idea, propongo que pasemos por encima del camión

ALEX: Exacto , yo también pensaba eso – concuerda con ella

…..

VILMA: Corrrrrreeeeeeeeee David – Apresurándolo por el temor de que el puente se siga desplomado

DAVID: Si- a lo lejos divisa a Karen

KAREN: Daviiiiiiiiiiid – le alza la mano para que se percate de el

DAVID: Karen , por aquí – da saltos y extiendo las manos moviéndolas en el aire

VILMA: Los dejare a estos dos aquí solos, así David me tendrá más confianza

Vilma se da cuenta que Elsa y Carlos los pasan corriendo

VILMA: Diablos tengo que ganar

David y Karen se quedan a conversar en el camino, el puente sigue colapsando y ambos caen al agua, en el aire se dan un beso

VILMA: Estúpidos

…..

JULY: Ya falta poco

ALEX: Siii- dice esforzándose para subir el camión

El camión da una voltereta y cae al agua con Alex y July en ellos , en el aire el camión se voltea aplastando a ambos chicos en el agua

VILMA: Diablos

El puente sigue derrumbándose quedando solo Vilma para los TRANSEUNTES y Elias ,Carlos y Elsa para los URBANOS

Una gran parte de la llegada del puente colapsa, dejando solo una larga estructura metálica , eso era lo único que unía el puente con el extremo de la llegada

Elías intenta pasar, pero es demasiado grande y pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua

ELIAS: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – cae en el agua

VILMA: Yo ganare

Vilma logra pasar la estructura corriendo, como si estuviera en una pista, no se hizo problemas por cruzar sobre una estructura delgada

VILMA: Si lo logreeeeeee- decía alabándose a ella misma

CHRIS: Felicidades Vilma, te haces acreedora del premio

CARLOS: No puedo hacerlo, no puedo pasar por ese pequeño fierro de metal, caeré – lo decía asustado

ELSA: Carlos, no estás solo, Hanna, Karen y los demás también cayeron por el equipo

CARLOS: No me convencerás, me da miedo – lo decía temblando

ELSA: Hazlo por el equipo – le rogaba

CARLOS: Te diré la verdad , le temo a los puentes, y sobre todo ahora que solo hay un metal para cruzarlo, es imposible de hacerlo

ELSA: Pero te subiste al piso 20 a limpiar vidrios

CARLOS: Estuve a punto de rendirme pero Vilma lo hizo primero

ELSA: Bueno, si no puedes , te comprenderé, no te preocupes – le muestra una sonrisa

Carlos ve que la chica le importaba más el que el reto, decide no defraudarla

CARLOS: Bueno lo hare, pero Ayúdame a cruzarlo

 **CARLOS: No puedo decepcionar al equipo, sobre todo a Elsa, ella me ayudara – lo decía de una manera comprometida con el equipo**

ELSA: Vamos Carlos, dame la mano – le estira la mano

CARLOS: Esta bien- el chico le da la mano

Ambos cruzaban lentamente la estructura metálica por encima del mar

CARLOS: Lo estamos haciendo Elsa- gritaba feliz

 **CARLOS: Wow, esto es raro Elsa me inspira una confianza que nunca había logrado con nadie, ella es muy amable y optimista, aparte que se preocupa por su equipo incluyéndome, bueno está bien, Elsa me gusta desde el día en que llego, y ahora que la conozco mejor , pues me gusta mucho mas- lo decía alegre y fuerte a la camara**

ELSA: Si, nosotros podemos – animándolo

 **ELSA: Él es un gran chico, me hace sentir bienvenida al grupo**

Vilma veía con coraje que aquellos chicos estaban a punto de llegar, así es que en su desesperación mueve la estructura haciendo que Carlos caiga, pero Elsa logra llegar a la meta

CARLOS: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – cae al agua

ELSA: Oye, eso es trampa – le recrimina

CHRIS: No lo es, nunca dije que no se podían botar , bueno solo uno de ambos equipos logro llegar a la meta, es hora de sacar las estadísticas

Los Urbanos Modernos llevaron 1 de 7 posibles, lo que da un promedio de 0.14 osea el 14%

Mientras que Los Transeúntes Apurados llevaron 1 de 6, ósea 0.16 igual a 16% con lo que son los ganadores y se salvan de la eliminación

ELSA: Eres una tramposa

 **ELSA: Vilma, es una tramposa, merece ser eliminada del juego**

 **VILMA: Elsa es muy optimista, hizo que su equipo casi gane el juego, es la mejor competidora hasta el momento, y ya tengo un plan para deshacerme de ella**

 **…**

2 horas después

Los 13 participantes se encontraban en la plaza , todos miraban molestos a Chris por haberlos hecho caer del puente

CHRIS: Invite a todos ustedes para presenciar esta ceremonia de eliminación ,muy bien, Vilma como fuiste la ganadora del desafío ,tu recompensa es …una cena romántica con alguien que tu elijas

TODOS: Wowww

CHRIS: Y bien ¿A quién elijes? , con quien te gustaría compartir esta cena romántica

La chica miraba a todos de reojo para escoger a su acompañante

Todos los hombres estaban nerviosos

VILMA: David y Karen, ambos pueden quedarse con el premio – lo dice desinteresada del premio

DAVID Y KAREN: ¿En serio? – preguntan sorprendidos y emocionados a la vez

VILMA: Claro, ustedes son novios , yo no tengo con quien ir

ELSA: Pero Karen, no puedes comer con el enemigo – trata de que la chica no acepte el premio

 **KAREN: Aish , esa Elsa , siempre me repito lo mismo – molesta agarrándose la cabeza**

CHRIS: Bueno si Vilma lo decide así, pues así será - feliz

Vilma conversa con la parejita antes de la votación

…

VILMA: Karen, escúchame quiero que expulses a Elsa, además ella no te dejara acercarte a David , ella debe irse

KAREN: No tienes que decírmelo Vilma, yo también pienso lo mismo que tu- dice decidida

…

 **JOSEPH: Vilma paso el puente sin problemas, pero en el desafío de limpiar vidrios, dijo que le teme a las alturas, creo que ayer perdió apropósito para expulsar a Bryan, Vilma me da mala espina , creo que trama algo – preocupado**

CHRIS: Bueno URBANOS Aquí tengo 6 rosas de la inmunidad aquel que no reciba una deberá ir al paradero , esperar su transporte y marcharse para siempre, Elsa dime que se siente perder por primera vez, jajaja ,

La chica solo rodo los ojos

CHRIS: Bueno , empiecen a botar

 **CARLOS: Bueno botare por Elías, casi nos hace perder en los dos primeros desafíos**

 **HANNA: No se por quién botar - pensativa**

 **KAREN: Hare lo que me dijo Vilma , osea Elsa, nadie me impedirá acercarme a David ahora jijiji- lo dice aliviada**

 **SILVANA: No se por quién votar, elegiré al azar**

 **MARIA: No queda otra persona , esa chica que usa tacos no es mi amiga**

 **ELSA: Nadie merece irse, es la primera vez que boto, pero creo que Karen, para que no se distraiga con David**

 **ELIAS: Nadie la extrañara**

 **…**

CHRIS: Bueno ciudadanos con cero votos en contra se salvan Hanna , Maria y Carlos

LOS TRES: Genial

CHRIS: Con uno en contra se salvan …..…Karen y Elsa

VILMA: Diablos, nadie quiso botar por esa lidercita – se molesta al saber que Elsa aún sigue en el juego , Joseph la mira de reojo

CHRIS: Bueno Elías y Silvana uno de ustedes le dirá adiós a la competencia y a la oportunidad de ganar los 100,000 dolares, Elias ya estuviste dos veces a punto de irte, ¿No crees que la tercera es la vencida? ,jajaja

El grandulón solo baja la mirada cuando le recuerdan eso

CHRIS: y la última rosa es para

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CHRIS: Elías ,con 2 votos en contra

SILVANA: Pero, eso es imposible , yo vote para que se largue

 **MARIA: Que bueno que se quede, ahora tendré más tiempo de disculparme con el - aliviada**

CHRIS: Silvana fuiste expulsada con 3 votos en contra, veo que no hiciste suficientes amigos aquí

SILVANA: Bueno, mis abogados te demandaran por haberme hecho caer desde un puente de 10 metros de altura, y eso que estuvimos a punto de morir, esto no es armado, es real – gritaba la chica a la cámara

2 guardaespaldas de Chris la tomen de los brazos y la meten en un taxi

SILVANA: Esto es injustooooooooooo- gritaba mientras el taxi se marchaba a la distancia

CHRIS: Bien, Ciudadanos a dormir , David y Karen disfruten de su magnífica cena romántica

La pareja es llevada a un restaurant cinco estrellas por el Chef

 **VILMA: Elsa no fue expulsada, les di esa cena a Karen, en vano, bueno pues tampoco yo tenía con quien ir, pero en la próxima tiene que irse**

Aun en la Plaza Mayor

ELSA: Elías – la chica llama al grandulón

ELIAS: ¿Si? -Responde con una pregunta a su llamado

ELSA: Bien hecho, casi logramos ganar por un poquito , gracias a ti

ELIAS: Gracias – le agradece con un apretón de manos

CARLOS: Si, Elsa es una gran líder - añade

MARIA: Yo también lo creo

HANNA: Si, le ha devuelto la alegría al grupo y las ganas de luchar, a pesar de haber perdido

Todos alababan a Elsa y la cargaron en brazos

Carlos le sonreía , Elsa también lo sonrió

 **ELSA: ¿Me parece o Carlos se está enamorando de mí?, pero si apenas nos conocemos, creo que mi forma de ser, puede hacer cambiar hasta la persona más dura, pero si es así, que sucederá con Joseph, además él está en el otro equipo, pero no creo que Carlos se esté enamorando de mí, además no necesito novio en estos momentos**

En un momento dado María y Elías tenían la mirada cruzada

MARIA: Casi ganamos , gracias a ti – apenada todavía con el incidente

ELIAS: Si, todo gracias a Elsa – le responde amablemente

MARIA: Si, ella es una buena líder, que bueno que la hayan traído a nuestro equipo

ELIAS: Si, es bueno

Ambos chicos esbozan una mirada cómplice de felicidad , ya que Elsa había devuelto la alegría al grupo

ELSA: Parece, que la felicidad volvió al grupo – dice al ver a Elias y Maria conversar a gusto

Los 5 chicos estaban felices de la vida

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KAREN: Que buena persona es Vilma – se metía de un solo bocado todo lo que cabía en su boca del plato

DAVID: Yo también lo creo, nos dio esta gran Cena romántica mi amor

KAREN: En cambio, Elsa es una irritante que no me deja verte, pero no te preocupes Vilma me dijo que yo me encargare de que la echen, cuando perdamos algún desafío

DAVID: Wow, mi amor, así ya nadie nos pondrá límites, Vilma es una gran persona ella tendrá un plan para Expulsar a Elsa

KAREN: Yo también lo creo jijiji, pero ahora a comer ,ijijiji – se reía con restos de comida en sus cachetes

DAVID: O ven aquí linda- la agarra de la mejilla

Ambos chicos se besan

 **…**

 **Bueno ya está tomando forma, son varias historias que se tejerán con el paso de los capítulos, por cierto ya tengo todos los capítulos en borrador, solo falta ponerle conversaciones más reales, jejeje , bye , ah esto puede ser una parodia de Destino Final 5**

 **Saludos**


End file.
